sometimes breaking and entering isn't always a bad thing
by synfulslasher
Summary: "I really want an 'I accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and I was in the area, drunk and I thought I was climbing into the right window and feel asleep on the couch [and I did wonder where my friend got two cats but didn't question it] so now I'm hung over and shirtless in your living room so hi howya doin?" au." off a picture I sa


Stiles stumbled along the street his mind foggy with the affects of the boozed seeping through his pores as he licked his lips the heavy taste of vodka and jack Daniels running through his body was making his skin tingle with such warmth he giggled out his normal happy smile he wore when he was drunk.

he had texted Scott drunkenly asking if he could crash at his place for the night not wanting anyone else to see him this plastered and of course the happy go lucky puppy had allowed him to stay, he wore a huge smile, Scott was working a double at the vet clinic so he told Stiles to just let himself in and of course the luck be it that Stiles did in fact have a key to the others house so he was all set and he was lucky enough he even had some spare clothes he could change into in the morning and shower before he had to get to work.

Stiles felt no worry just the happy affects washing over him, the reason for his drunken antics currently was the fact he and his ex had just spent a few hours earlier that day arguing before he had stormed off, it sucked having to deal with someone. He was glad it was over though and he would never have to deal with him anymore. Matt was a total wack job and very creepy the way he was always taking pictures. Stiles shook his foggy head not wanting to think about him when he felt this good.

Stumbling along the side walk he made his way down the street Scott's house was on, after high school Scott had done well for himself college and then he had his vet practice in town and he and his boyfriend had gotten their first house. Stiles loved crashing there when he needed to get away from his roommates and it was nice to feel secure and safe with the alpha that was Scott. Stiles grumbled as he stared up and down the street groggily deciding which house he wanted which obviously was Scott's he knew that beautiful Blue house by heart.

he made his way up to the porch tripping over something and cursing he kicked at it with a grunt hearing a crack, the fuck when did Scott get a plant on his porch...dammit Isaac would be hearing from him tomorrow at work about leaving death traps out for him. Stiles grunted a curse out as he looked at the door he was just a few feet from his sweet couch and relief he really needed to take a good long piss before he could curl up and sleep.

Stiles searching his tight skinny jeans and tugged out his keys blurry eyed he picked out the one that was Scott's it had a stupid little cartoon werewolf on the top and he shoved it into the door handle and tried jiggling it and turning it.

Nothing doing. Glaring drunkenly his brows knitted together in a cute but confused drunken gaze he jerked and jiggled the door handle as he shoved and jiggled his key forcing it so bad when he finally pulled it back out it was bent a bit, well god dammit Isaac was a ass...he was always doing shit like this to him!. He figured this was for last month when Stiles had taken half the mayo out of the jar at work in the employ lunch room and mixed it with frosting and put it back right before he made his sandwich and Isaac had thrown up.

That little nasty beta was going to pay this was not funny at all. Stiles grunted once more as he shoved himself away from the door and he limped his way (thanks to the plant from hell) over to the window and he tilted his head cracking his knuckles as he looked around he grabbed the edges of the window screen, serves Isaac right to have to go buy a new one, he thought to himself as he stumbled as he pulled it off bending the weak metal as he tugged it off the base. He hadn't broken into a window since he was in high school but he figured rusty skills would come back to him fast even is his hazy state.

Licking over his lips he gave a few pushes on the window cheering happily at the fact the window was actually unlocked on the inside! He shoved it open and stumbled through it falling as he got his leg hung up on the edge, falling and landing on his face he tugged his leg free looking up while chest on the ground leg up in the air behind him resting on the window seal he met eyes with a very unimpressed looking young looking black cat, couldn't be older than a few months.

When did Scott and Isaac get a cat? Huh it must be a cat from the clinic. Shrugging it off he hurriedly flailed about as he closed the window and trudged his way through the house not totally paying attention in the dark as he shrugged his way to the bathroom. Hurriedly stripping his shirt off he flung it someplace in the living room and then headed into the bathroom wincing at the bright light he peed and washed up running some cold water over his face looking in the mirror.

his dark chocolate colored eyes looking over himself, he grinned and shook his head god the hang over he would have would be worth the buzz he felt. Stumbling back into the living room he ran into a coffee table he didn't remember being there. Well fuck you Isaac. He knocked over some fucking ugly looking vase that he didn't remember ever seeing god had they let Lydia try decorating again. Stiles grunted and figured he would have to pay for the vase and Lydia would flip a bitch but he would just deal.

crawling up onto the couch he reached for a folded blanket over the back, it smelt so warm and good. It smelt different...not like it normally did, not that the blankets normally smelt bad they just smelt like Scott and Isaac's house but this one smelt different.

In the morning he would blame his misjudgments in the bar all his arguments of the day on his and Matt's horrible relationship and the break up, the running the streets drunkenly on his heart ache and the fact he had some how managed to text Jackson of all people earlier and tell them that he loved him but in a non homo way in the I love you like a friend loves someone from high school who hated them but now they are friends kind of way, he only confessed three times in text that he loved Derek's butt and abs. He might have told Corey over drinks in the bar that he was a cute twink but he was just to young for him.

He really didn't know what he was going to do with his life anymore now that he was going to be basically the only single one in the gang again and he was back to being left out on date nights, sighing he took in another whiff of the blanket to calm him it smelt like one of the teas that he made at work, but it also smelled like something stronger it smelt like wolf of course it did but not like Scott's wolf must be Isaac's they hardly cuddled enough in wolf form to smell him. Shaking his head he thought back earlier to his tenth or was it twelfth shot of vodka when he had sobbed on Corey's shoulder about finding out Matt had cheated on him with some chick from his photography group..

Trying not to think about it Stiles curled up into the couch and he was joined by the black cat and suddenly also a white and gray cat of about the same size and age he blinked...two cats...Jesus Isaac was going to bring home all the strays he could, trying not to put to much thought into it he grumbled as he nuzzled into the warmth and he drifted off. One thing he should have remembered before falling asleep should have been that Scott's house was not Blue.

Sighing and rubbing his face tiredly Peter pulled his car into the drive way parking he let his face rest in his hands, that meeting with Derek had not gone as planned, but he figured his moving back would be a bit stressful on him, it was on Peter to of course, taking a deep breath he climbed out of the car the first thing that hit his nose was the utter smell of someone who had recently been on his property, and then he noticed the broken pot laying kicked into his drive way. Idiot teenagers he would murder them all if he had to.

Taking calming breaths he made his way up his steps and spotted his window screen was pulled off and dumped on the ground, the utter smell coming off the persons emotions wasn't...dangerous more amused and sleepy...he didn't feel they wanted to hurt or rob him but why the...were those keys on the porch? Leaning down he picked up the keys snorting in amusement at the way each key had a sort of cartoon decoration he unlocked his door and prepared for the worst until he noticed a shirt just a few feet from his door. The intruder was...shirtless? Bending down Peter picked up the shirt a very form fitting black shirt from what he assumed was some kind of band following he was not sure he took a whiff off of it. It smelt like a bar and it smelled heavily of sadness, booze...smoke...then drunken kinds of happy.

Great, a drunken person broke into his house, sighing he grabbed his cell phone ready to call the cops he walked along the entry way until he made it into the living room where he spotted the person in question...curled up on his couch...asleep and shirtless with his favorite fleece blanket tugged up around him nuzzled into it with both his cats curled around him. Traitor cats. Peter stared at the male closely, would murder or police be needed. Until he got close enough and he took another whiff of the boy and a scent crossed his path, Derek the boy smelt of his nephew so he was some how pack related or knew him. He could live for now. Snorting in amusement Peter debated if he would let the boy sleep peacefully or wake him up, sleep he would then. Climbing the stairs he crawled into his bed and set his alarm early enough so that the boy would still be asleep.

Waking early enough he showered and then made his way downstairs to make himself a breakfast and get something together for the hang over he figured the other male would have, a water and a few aspirin he figured he could be plight enough for that when he demanded that the little shit pay for the damages he had racked up, the fact he let him live once he had found his vase shattered by the couch it was a antique and worth more than he thought the little whelp made in a year!. Taking a deep breath he shook his head focusing on his bowl of cereal and not the fact he had allowed a strange random boy to sleep drunkenly passed out in his living room, he would be making a call to his nephew about who the boy was.

The first thing he noticed as he stretched out with a loud yawn was that his hang over was strong and powerful and was going to torture him all day. The second thing he noticed as he blinked away the sparkly little fuzzy lights dancing across his plane of sight was that Scott must have painted the living room, instead of the normal brown warm walls he woke up to a almost beautiful swirl of blue and gray, the very next was...when did Scott get a new couch...and chair...a big flat screen...when did..oh my god this was not Scott's house.

"Well good morning," Stiles heart started racing as he sat up the cats fleeing from his chest and racing off to unknown locations his last nights adventures all flooding back into his mind...oh my god he had broken into someones house. Someone who was standing in front of him now. Slowly glancing up at the male from the feet up Stiles gave a weak smile as he gave a half wave.

"Hi...how ya doin?" he asked with a wince at the sound of his own voice his throat thick and scratchy as he choked out his words, the hang over and his thirst from all the liquor hurting him more. "Well...I would be a bit better if I knew just how or why you decided to break into my home, use my couch as a bed...strip in my entry way and cuddle my cats. Oh and damage a antique vase and a beautiful rose bush out side," the slow sarcastic draw of the voice hurt and soothed his ears.

If he was not hung over and also had not just committed many many crimes Stiles would be drooling by how beautiful this man was but not he was here...having made a horrible mistake and he knew his face was bright red and full of shame he was about to babble out a excuse as a glass of water and a few pills were shoved into his hand by the stranger.

"That should help a bit, your phone has been ringing some annoying song for the last half hour, some song about a cuppycake sweetie pie sugar plum...but for the sake of god answer it or turn it off...," the snark and smirk are enough to make Stiles decide even though he is the one who broke the law he hates this man now. But oh look. Derek was looking for him! Smiling a bit he grabbed his phone sighing as he read over the text messages that followed as he sipped the water.

Scott: dude you never showed

Isaac: did you get eaten by something? If you did can I have your shit jeep?

Scott: Stiles I smell you but can't leave because Isaac is sick.

Isaac: Scott's insane I'm not sick. Where are you.

Derek: please make Scott stop calling me.

Derek: where are you the shop is about to open

Derek: Stiles for the love of god if I have to open this fucking place with out you I will kill you

Derek: ripping your throat out

Derek: I will kill you

Derek: I hope you are not dead

Scott: Isaac is all better going to work. You better call me.

Isaac: Derek just cussed out a customer...

Erica: he dropped fang at someone Stiles I will cut off your dick if you don't hurry. If you are dead stay dead.

Stiles groaned as he rubbed his face, god he was already late for work and someone had let Derek be in charge this was horrible such a bad bad idea. Sighing he downed the water and noticed his keys sitting on the coffee table he took them and looked around spotting the stranger in the kitchen he bit his lip. "Um so...uh...my friend is your neighbor and I thought it was his house and I was going to just stay there and thought that," he trailed off as he awkwardly stared at the tall stranger who was leaning against the kitchen counter casually sipping his coffee and looking over him with a look which Stiles couldn't really read.

"So you broke into my home?" the stranger asked a he raised a eye brow and smirked once more, god Stiles wanted to slap away that smirk. He felt embarrassed already. "I..his boyfriend...just...thought...uh..I'm late...for work, are you gunna call the cops?" he asked softly as he chewed on his bottom lip heavily debating if it would be wise at that moment to admit to the fact his father was the police or not.

"Not today but I will be needing my things fixed and paid for, leave me your number and which house your friend lives in and you can go," Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief as he scribbled down his number and he rushed out of the house next door and hurriedly took a shower and changed into his work clothes before rushing to his job, his hang over was going to be torture today.

Wrong, Stiles was so wrong his head ache and hang over was not torture his friends were. When he walked in they all started complaining and bitching about Derek the very second he walked in, the very moment. He rubbed his face so very glad that Erica had convinced Derek to leave long enough to go pick up something from the store. Stiles could do damage control.

As he moved around apologizing to his coworkers and moving to clean up one of the many messes that Derek had made. he was just moments away from finally being able to relax and pop a few more pain killers when Derek stormed in looking so confused and a bit outraged. 

"Stiles...," the dark haired boy looked up and groaned. Why did life smite him like this...why. "I'm sorry look I-," he was cut off as he tried to explain why he had not explained where he was at all and for why he didn't show up to work but he was a bit speechless as Derek had his nose shoved into Stiles hair and then his chest and was sniffing almost all of him.

"Uh...Derek?" He mumbled out the question as he patted the top of the wolfs head glancing around for help from his staff, Erica looked just as confused but like she was hoping this would be the moment that Stiles and Derek would start to make out or sex on the counter at work finally...sorry Erica Derek and Stiles just would not be doing that. Liam looked scared, like he was afraid Stiles had finally pushed Derek to far and Derek was going to finally rip his jugular open and let the blood pool on the floor, the short blonde looked worried.

Isaac looked amused as if this was going to be his joy for the day, the smirk on his face showing he hoped Stiles would come away from this bleeding, limping and maybe a bit ruffed up. "Why...do...you..smell like Peter?" Derek finally managed to speak as he pulled away having deemed Stiles fully looked over. Stiles felt slightly violated, frowning he tilted his head. "Peter...who's Peter?" he asked wrinkling his nose a bit as the bell dinged over the shop.

At the same time as Derek said the words "My Uncle," the smooth snarky voice replied "I am," god. His hang over was suddenly the shinning star of this horrible morning he was having, he vowed to one never drink again and two some how remove that smug smirk off of Peter Hale's face.

The annoyingly sexy smirk that was currently aimed at Stiles which had the attention of most of the staff, thankfully most the people munching on the baked goods and sipping the pricey coffees seemed to busy to care about the mortification of one Stiles Stilinksi, the horrible bastards. He should raise the coffee prices. Stiles could only open and close his mouth repeatedly much like a fish gasping for watery breath as he looked on in horror as Peter took long sexual and predator like strides over to the counter smirking as he leaned over and gave Stiles a wink.

dear god his heart stopped he was dying yes heart attack he was dying. "You see dear nephew...Stiles is it...didn't bother catching your name you left in such a hurry this morning you even forgot your shirt...he spent the night at my place," that smirk and snark should be illegal.

Derek's body was shaking a bit from a growl and Stiles was rubbing his pounding temples, dear god the alpha rolling off of him must smell strong, but his human senses were useless. Isaac was the first to comment. "Damn Stiles...you fucked my neighbor," Stiles snapped he couldn't...he just couldn't. "No you dipshit," he felt like the truth of the matter would be more horrifying he was going to just pay Peter he supposed this horrible human...wolf...must be wolf off and never mention it and tell the others he crashed some where else.

Then hide every time he saw Peter from now on. "Oh no...see I wouldn't mind if he had but the fact is it's much more interesting, lay off the hackles Derek his innocence is in tact I didn't grope the boy...he broke into my house," that started the most mortifying story of Stiles life. Sitting there listening to Peter detail how he had found Stiles curled up shirtless on the couch with the two cats, drooling the next morning which oh yes Peter took a picture of.

The three staff members all fought for Peter's phone to look at, with Isaac sending out a copy to everyone before he turned to Stiles slowly.

"Stiles...I'm allergic to cats...," Stiles face which had slowly started turning even brighter and brighter as the story went on was now hidden in his hands when he moaned out. "Shut up Issac I know!" he had remembered that tid bit while he was in the shower at Scott's half way through shampooing his hair when he remembered Scott explaining that even as a werewolf Isaac still got stuff around the cats sometimes so he would always leave his scrubs at the office and wash them there.

"Can we just...not ever mention this again," he whispered out as he looked around the shop and he sighed out grumbling something about drunken mistakes and people ending up naked on lawns but him never bringing it up but no one seemed to be listening as Peter was currently explaining to them about the two cats Stiles was cuddling.

"They came from Scott's job a few weeks ago when I came in to get some stuff done and meet Scott," Peter explained as Isaac worked on filling Peter's coffee order.

Stiles silently wished he would give him one of the cardboard cups so the horrible wolf could just leave...no Isaac no! Not the glass! Well fuck you Isaac!. "I ended up taking them home and soon found out Scott was my neighbor, then I contacted Derek...I have only been in town a few weeks last night I was meeting with Derek to go over some business and when I got home Stiles was on my couch, I would have killed him but he smelled of Derek and he didn't steal anything just break a lot of things..."

he trailed off at the end causing Stiles heart to race as he glanced over to Derek for some kind of hint it was a joke. The dark haired wolf shook his head, great Stiles had slept in the house with a murderer.

Two coffees and a muffin later Peter bid good buy to the others but not before reminding Stiles that he would be contacting him about his antique vase his beautiful rose plant and his poor window screen. Fuck you Peter. Stiles sighed rubbing his face again the hang over slowly was fading away some as he had downed two mocha lattes while listening to the banter between everyone.

The staff asides his three friends were busy getting things ready for the impending lunch rush and Derek was about to head back to his office when he pulled Stiles with him. "Stiles...you do know what happens to most people who break into a alphas house right?" he spoke softly much unlike his normal gruff voice. Sighing Stiles nodded looking up at him. "Murdered and dead...I was drunk...I swore it was Scott's house," he whined as if that was a excuse. Derek sighed pulling him into a soft hug he patted his back. "He's going to torture you...he thinks you are his new shiny toy," he warned before he went back to his office to make orders. Goodie...fucking wolves.

The rest of the day went some what swimmingly just fine, they prepared the meals they baked some cakes and Stiles spent most his time nursing his coffees as he worked on a few orders they had on cakes and muffins, he thought over his previous nights adventures he should be grateful that Peter hadn't killed him or had him arrested, he would have been justified in doing either but instead he had let him sleep off his hang over and greeted him with albeit a snarky and smirk face with overly blue eyes but he did have a drink and pain killers. So that was nice.

Stiles wasn't very sure on how he felt about being a new toy but he figured Derek was just trying to scare him like the time he told him that dust bunnies were real and they were living under his bed this being said he had just found out the boogie man was real! And Stiles had spent days not sleeping afraid all the dust in his home was actual dust bunnies craving human flesh he hired a maid service. Turns out Derek just got tired of Stiles not cleaning up and wanted a clean home...he slept on the couch for weeks after.

After his trauma in high school when he had been possessed and killed a bunch of people Stiles always from then on had trouble sleeping alone, before he started dating Matt he had many a night climbed into Lydia's bed to sleep or Erica's. Finally when he found out Derek was having similar nightmares the two had arranged to get a apartment together and then ended up most nights sharing a bed. They each had their own room but the sleeping next to another person and feeling safe made it better.

When Stiles started dating Matt he had explained it in detail to the other that he and Derek were not together and not sleeping together even if the other pack members always thought they were due to them always smelling like each other. That had always just been assumed that they were one. Matt didn't seemed phased by it in the beginning but towards the end he would stay over at Stiles and Derek's place or have Stiles stay over at his and make comments about how the two spent to much time together and it often made him uncomfortable.

shaking his head trying to forget anything to do with Matt Stiles frowned grabbing two cups of coffee he made his way over to the office his work clothes covered in flour he plopped down on Derek's desk and held out the coffee. The older wolf took it with a grunt and sipped it slow and thankful. "Peter isn't gunna like..try to play with me or kill me is he?" he asked slowly looking at him worriedly.

"No..but he finds you interesting I guess...he promised me he won't kill you, but trust me he can be a annoying shit..we aren't to far apart in age and he always used to bug me in high school...but Stiles you are different...you have always been you are the human in our pack..we worry about you sometimes...but you are pretty much the most annoying person I know besides him so if anyone could out Peter, Peter...it's you...just...don't let him in the house," Snorting Stiles downed the coffee, hell he didn't even plan to hang out with Peter ever.

On lunch break when Scott came in for lunch Isaac of course took off and sat with him smiling and looking at him with such love and affection that he only showed for Scott. Gag me with a rusty spoon. Stiles hurried the orders over and plopped them on the table just in time for Stiles to see Peter walk in and take a seat behind Scott and Isaac...why just why, he just wanted to go home and curl up and cry.

Forgetting Scott's honey mustard he headed back and went ahead and picked up a slice of cake to say he was sorry he slide both items down just in time to hear Isaac finish explaining where Stiles had spent his night. "Isaac's allergic to cats," "Oh my god I know," Stiles almost shouted as he flapped his hands over his face hearing not only Isaac's snarky little laughter but the deep husky almost sexually alluring chuckling laughter or Peter...fuck you all he wanted to cry.

When he finally walked in the door from work into his own home with Derek by his side he grumbled and flopped onto his bed in his room tugging off his work clothes plugging his phone in to charge he heard the beeping of his messages and he scrolled through them deleting ones he wouldn't reply to when he frowned seeing that Peter was already saved into his contacts...creeper wolf must have snuck into his phone and saved himself in there. Sorting through the messages he shook his head.

Matt: Stiles look message me

Matt: Stiles seriously please I miss you

Matt: stiles I know you are off

Matt: baby...

Stiles huffed as he hit delete on all of those why would he ever want to reply to that asshole, he seriously could never want to reply again he needed to look into getting his number blocked from his phone he found some from Scott telling him about wanting to have a big movie night at the loft and he shot off a fast okay and told him to pick a night and that the whole pack was welcome long as they brought food and no one had sex in his room.

Walking in on Liam and someone was one thing because they were shy and kind of cute about it but walking in on Deucalion and Corey mid round once was all it took for him to wish he could go back and forget what he had seen. Finally he decided that it was time to see what his new victim...Peter could be called a victim because he had broken into Peter's house...yes his new Victim wanted.

Peter: your muffins were very delicious

Stiles: thanks

Peter: the coffee was a nice blend I will assume Derek did that part himself he always had a taste for it

Stiles: yeah he does the coffee buying, Liam and Isaac make it and I bake

Peter: I totaled up the cost of my vase

Stiles: do I want to know?

Peter: 12,894

Stiles: the fuck it was ugly as hell

Peter: it was a gift

Stiles: It was a ugly gift

Peter: I liked it

Stiles: the world is better with out it

Peter: The world mourns the death of the culture you destroyed with it

Stiles: the world is grateful that ugly shit is gone...I don't have that kind of money, we just opened last year and we make good money but like not that kind,

Peter: I'm willing to work out a deal with you

Stiles: do I wanna know...

Peter: I'll ask you a favor in the future and no matter the favor you will say yes...do you agree?

Stiles: will it be illegal?

Peter: you broke into my home

Stiles: ON ACCIDENT I thought it was Scott's

Peter: his house is a different color

Peter: he doesn't have hard wood

Peter: he doesn't have cats

Peter: need I go on

Stiles: shut up I hate you

Peter: agree?

Stiles: fine fine what ever.

Peter: and Stiles?

Stiles: yeah?

Peter: his fiance is allergic to cats.

Stiles let out a loud screech as he threw his phone onto the floor and tugged at his hair screaming as loudly as he could because he knew only he and Derek lived on this floor. "I FUCKING HATE PETER HALE," Derek peeked into the room tooth brush in his mouth a cute ring of white foam around his lips as he scrubbed away his eye brows knitted together as he gave him a questioning look. "Don't judge me...you once had me take pictures of you to send to someone over the internet...go brush your bunny teeth alpha," he snarled as he his pillow and let out soft sobs of frustration.

ignoring his phone dinging as he thought over the last twenty four hours. He was now stuck with the future of repaying a favor and all because he had accidentally broken into someones home and smashed a ugly vase...it was hideous Peter should have thanked him, finally the dinging became to much for him and he reached for his phone eyeing the messages he clicked,.

Peter: my couch smells like you.

Peter: please don't drink that much again it was seeping from your body

Peter: my couch smells like you and vodka

Peter: my cats are clinging to your shirt.

Peter: hate is a strong word Stiles, sleep tight. See you tomorrow.

Attached to the last message was a picture of a smug looking Peter laid back with his head resting on Stiles t shirt where both the young cats were curled up and snuggled into. He was going to lose his mind. If the supernatural world didn't kill him first he would end up dying from Peter Hale's torture. This...this here was his undoing. But dammit those cats did look really cute.

Finally he dragged himself to the bathroom and brushed his teeth had a quick shower washing away the last traces of the day before he climbed into his own bed curling up in the covers and thought over the words see you tomorrow...why would he see Peter tomorrow unless his muffins were really that good. Which yeah his muffins were really that good.

It had been a few days since Stiles drunken stumble into Peter's house and he was cursing the moment even more than the first day. He was still receiving annoying text messages from his victim of home invasion and he was still being reminded daily by Isaac of the differences of Scott and Peter's homes when ever the blonde would think up new ones. The current newest one was that Peter had a nice wrap around porch and three front windows and Scott had a partial porch and only two windows. Fuck you Isaac. That was becoming a mantra that Stiles was thinking about having tattooed onto his skin and put on his tomb stone at this point.

The many many things Isaac could come up with were limitless and he was actually texting, emailing and calling Stiles about them at all hours of the night to tell him. Derek had taken to hiding all the markers in the shop because he had caught Isaac in the act of writing one of them on the board next to the specials of the day right beside the 'mocha and a blue berry muffin for a 1.50' it had become that bad.

The two were currently in the back of the shop covered a bit in flour, the white dusty substance dotting across their black uniform clothes as they worked on decorating a cake for a wedding they had a deadline for this one and the time was creeping up on them closer and closer the little clocking ticking away its rather harsh tock.

Stiles so despised being on a time limit. It was always his ADHD that sent him into a fast and jittery pace when he was to rushed, and most often times Erica would drag him out of the decorating room and force him to relax take a few of his meds, breath a bit then relax before he would be allowed to touch the decorating icing again. It was the normal process around the shop and Stiles loved the normal process. Even if it was a bit messed up and dysfunctional. Stiles however did NOT like when Isaac was listening off about how living next door to another alpha was affecting Scott's sex drive and his need to mark and scent Isaac a lot more. No Isaac no.

Stiles hands started to shake as he was working on a cute little flower, beads of sweat pooling on his forehead his heart pounding as he heard Isaac's voice idly speaking in the back of his head about how Scott had taken to marking him over his mating mark repeatedly when he didn't even notice he was starting to hyperventilate until he had dropped the icing bag and he was gasping for air his lungs aching .

It was fast coming on. It was fast he hadn't excepted one that fast out of the blue to happen, his panic attacks normally gave more warnings and normally they caused him less trouble. Isaac was by him in a few moments long enough for him to sit the icing bags down and for him to call out for Erica. The world was swimming.

Peter was making his way into the shop smirking as he did so. Ready for his daily dose of harassing the little annoying human who was slightly easy on the eyes and his scent was nice as well. He took his first steps into the shop taking in the deep scents of the shop. It smelt like coffee sugar sweets and a underlining smell of wolves and Stiles. There was always the sweet scent of Stiles.

Peter shrugged his way through a group of people to make his way to the counter to place his order smirking at Erica as she started her normal banter. "Hey creepy," she pipped up as she moved over to the counter sitting her news paper aside her predatory smile in place. "Here to stalk my batman some more?" she questioned with her perfectly sculpted eye brow raised high. "Stalking is such a harsh word to describe what I would consider more or less a fond affection," Peter replied sniffing the air looking past the overly sugary sweetness and the harshness of the coffee to try and locate the person in question.

"Where is Stiles by any chance...little disappointed he isn't here to insult me while taking my order, double mocha with caramel by the way," Peter gave a small smirk with a wink as he looked past Erica to behind the counter towards one of the back rooms, her eyes following her gaze as she took his money and hurriedly made the exchange calling the order out to the young blonde Peter knew to be named Liam who often times seemed like a pouty child who didn't get his way. Peter often times joked that Liam seemed like the child of Stiles and Scott with Stiles being the firm parent.

"Isaac and Stiles are in the back working on a cake, big wedding tomorrow and the cake has to be done by tonight," Erica mumbled out her reply looking at her bright red nails non caringly as she fidgeted, finally locating the heartbeat of Stiles and his scent something was wrong. Peter knew that something was wrong. Not a moment later the one called Isaac was calling out for Erica and not giving her the option of saying no Peter was following her behind the counter and into one of the back rooms.

The overly sweet smell of frosting and sugar hit his nose but was dampened by the smell of panic and anxiety which was rolling off of Stiles in waves, the younger male was being held somewhat in place by Isaac who was looking worried. Stiles was rocking a bit holding his knees to his chest his breaths coming in sharp gasps his eyes seemed wide and unfocused.

Moving towards him Peter crouched down both the beta wolves letting out a snarl at him, some where behind him he heard Derek he assumed growling at them to let him near him. Peter made his way to him and he whispered softly as he stroked over his shoulders looking a bit out of place his chest tightening in fear. Derek joined him on the other side as he locked eyes with his uncle. "Talk to him...anything everything just talk," Peter gave a firm nod at Derek's command to just talk he moved as he sat beside Stiles moving to put a arm around him and pull him close.

For the next fifteen minutes he rambled on and off about his childhood his teenage years anything and everything. He went on about his cats his favorite muffins of the shops his lest favorite styles of clothes and his avid distaste for cherries. "Peter?" the small muffled sound of Stiles voice once he had stopped shaking and rocking as a shocking sound in the silence. Isaac and Erica with the help of Liam had went on to finish the cakes decorating. The actual pouting that Liam did while looking at the two on the floor was comical. "Yes?" Peter replied brushing Stiles hair out of his face.

"Thank you," Stiles whispered out before he rested his head on his chest and he nuzzled up a bit and drifted a bit into a sleepy daze. Derek checked in on them a few moments later a coffee cup in each hand he passed one to his uncle and kept one for himself taking a slow slip before speaking. "These happen sometimes. This one out of no where. Isaac says he was fine then just dropped like a fly," Derek gave a nod to Isaac who nodded from where he was adding little edible pearls along the cake. "How bad do they get?" Peter asked taking a drag of the bitter sweet liquid.

"This one isn't the worst, they can get bad but this one was mild," Derek's eye brows did the annoying knitted together thing they did that grated on his nerves. "What started it?" Peter questioned as he looked down at the younger male in his arms who was now slightly drooling on his chest. How charming. Not.

Derek seemed to think it over but then thought better of it shaking his head he glanced over at the other four who were hurrying to get the cake done. "That's not our story to tell," was the dead pinned answer which left much to the older wolfs imagination and a bit of a lack luster taste in his mouth. "That's...disappointing," he remarked bitterly. Derek's glare was unimpressive at best. Peter gave a glance around the four wolves who all seemed to have a silent conversation what ever had happened seemed to be bad enough that they didn't want to talk about it, this caused him to tighten his hold on Stiles.

Peter only let go once the younger male started to wake up a bit and grumble about having to get back to work. Peter had work to do as well. "Oh fuck...we have to deliver the cake," Stiles glared at the offending cake in question. Peter then witnessed the most interesting scrabble between the wolves as each fought not to deliver the cake and finally Derek settled that he would deliver the cake but Liam and Stiles would go with him due to what happened last time.

Peter wanted to ask what "last time" was but at that moment he had some research he also wanted to do. "Well I must go, have fun with delivering that monstrosity of a cake," he bid them all a farewell sneaking out a small box of muffins that Erica slipped into his hands with a wink to him. "TAKE THOSE OFF MY DEBT HALE," Stiles called out after him as he exited. Snickering a bit as he left Peter rolled his eyes. He would figure out what was going on with that little human, after all the boy did owe him 12 grand. He did not deduct the muffins from the debt.

The rest of the day post panic attack went on with less interesting happenings. Stiles figured it was a good thing that it was a boring day after his morning spent curled up around Peter. He sighed thinking about how he felt coming to with his nose buried deep in the others chest the scent of the other deep in his mind still and clinging to his shirt buried under the other smells from work but still there. He blushed a slight shade of pink as he shook the thought from his mind. He was NOT going to think about how Peter smelt while at work. NOT going to. He repeatedly told himself as he finished the small tasks needed to close the shop alone. He had dismissed the others earlier promising them that he didn't mind closing up on his own, after all it was his job as the boss. Derek be damned the idiot wolf wasn't allowed to do more than heavy lifting he would ruin the cooking if he tried to do it on his own.

Stiles finished up bagging the garbage up and lugged it out back tossing it into the dumpster and smiled leaving the small bowl of left over deli meats for the alley cats and the bowl of water he had a soft spot for them. He often times helped Scott trap them and get them fixed and find them new homes. Whispering out a collective good night to them he locked up the kitchen and ran over a check list making sure each thing was done as he made his way to the front door locking up after himself he pulled on his hoodie and slipped his ear buds in turning the sound up loud and losing himself in the music as he headed home.

Long ago he had decided walking to work was better for him since he and Derek's place was not to far from the shop and it saved on gas. The only times he really needed his jeep these days was for pack meetings out in the reserve and for long trips. Taking his time on the walk home enjoying the late fall breeze he sighed out happily his eyes scanning the dusky sun setting his skin loving the slight chill in the air which made everything feel wonderful.

The music pounding in his ears flowing through his body soothed his aching body from his earlier attack as he tried to still his still aching chest a bit. He had tried all evening to calm his chest which was still a bit pulsing from stress. Erica had made him rest a bit but he was never really able to sit. Derek had always said if he was a wolf he would be the worst wolf of them all he would be to juiced up on energy and shift all the time and need to run it off. Stiles jumped a bit as he spotted a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He turned fast and jammed his elbow behind him into a firm and hard lower stomach ripping his ear phones out he turned around to spot a slightly wounded looking Liam.

"I wanted to walk you home," Liam's puppy pout was enough to make even the most heartless person cry. Stiles composed himself not wanting to admit he had flailed a little bit and did a ninja like wacking motion and a slight 'BWAH' sound when he had elbowed the poor puppy. Stiles smiled softly as he reached out ruffling the shorter boys hair he tossed a arm around his shoulders and tucked his head phones away. "Lead the way puppy," Stiles muttered affectionately.

Liam beamed happily and nuzzled into Stiles' neck scenting him and from what Stiles figured was trying to cover up Peter's scent a bit he had a slight suspicion that Liam didn't really like how affectionate Peter was with him. Stiles rolled his eyes but allowed Liam to nuzzle up to him as they walked towards home. Liam started to ramble on a bit as they walked reaching to hold onto Stiles hand and play with his fingers he mumbled off and on about a boy named Brett and how he was being

a right jerk to Liam and wouldn't stop bringing up the past.

Stiles made the needed hmm and ah's when needed as they walked listening to his and Scott's 'son' as the others jokingly called Liam. Smirking a bit as he heard Liam grumble on about Brett's stupid smirking smile and how he didn't stop getting in his face and calling him short. "Liam...puppy," Stiles stopped their walking as he reached out and he turned him to face him looking down at him. "Does he smirk and kinda look at you like Isaac smirks and does?" he asked tilting his head. "You mean like when he's being extra mean?" Liam questioned as his eye brows knitted together in a very Derek kind of way making Stiles want to nuzzle him. God he was spending to much time with the wolves.

"No, I worded that wrong. You know when Scotty and Isaac are talking and teasing and Isaac is being a ass and he's smirking?" Stiles tried again as he ran a hand over Liam's hair trying to ease the tension he knew the other felt. 'Oh...oh," the look on Liam's face was one of sudden excitement and then a dark blush. "No...no he couldn't...he's such a giant," Liam started but Stiles finished for him. "Dick?" Stiles chuckled as he nudged his cheek with his nose. "He's just trying to bait you into seeing if you are the same little shit before you turned. To see if you still let out that angry little beast you had inside," Stiles mumbled as he pulled him along as they returned to walking a arm slung back around him.

"When he knew you in high school, if it's the same Brett," Stiles waited for the nod from Liam before he kept talking as they reached his building and they sat on the side walk to finish talking. "Then back then you did have issues...they were pretty bad. Maybe...he wants to make sure you can take a ton of shit and not snap. Before he really...really asks you to be his because he wants to know you can be in control?" Stiles tried explaining as he looked down at the younger male as he leaned on him the extra body heat coming off of him in waves was comforting.

Liam seemed to contemplate this for a few moments before he nodded as if more to himself than to Stiles before speaking. "I was a...a bad kid. I did a lot of bad stuff and hurt a lot of people by accident with my temper and it was out of control," Liam was soft spoken his eyes not meeting the others. "I know Brett judged me then but we had been friends before I lost control. Maybe you are right. I...I should try because he smells right. And he's the one my wolf wants me to get to know," He mumbled it out. The one my wolf wants.

Stiles had often heard the others say something similar and it pained him a bit to know he would never know just how that felt but he had accepted he would never be a werewolf and he would never feel that drawl to another person. "Then do it Li. Work towards that closeness with him. Start slow and build up to it," Stiles mumbled softly his kind eyes showing his support for the young wolf. Liam's eyes teared a bit before he hugged him tightly scenting his neck before he stood.

"I will. I think he might still be in the dorms if I'm lucky. Thanks Stiles. Really I owe you. I better hurry I'll see you at work tomorrow," and with that the blonde was off with super human like running speed. Stiles smirked proudly, he had done very well for one of his first father son talks if he did say so himself. He climbed to his feet before he headed into the building his phone going off as he climbed the stairs nodding to his neighbors as he passed them.

Stiles checked the ringing annoying device to notice it was Matt. God take a hint. He hit ignore as he jogged to his door and unlocked it before slipping inside. A over overwhelmingly good smell hit his nose causing his empty stomach to growl in hunger. Damn Derek was cooking? Wasn't it Stiles turn? Fuck it who cares. Stiles' mind rambled over the questions as he tugged off his jacket and tossed his bag and jacket aside plopping his keys into the key bowl Derek had insisted they have due to Stiles losing them multiple times.

Moving towards the kitchen as he pulled his shirt over his head chucking it towards the couch. he licked over his lips groaning once more as the delicious scent ran over his human sense of smell. "God that smells good," Stiles muttered out as he finally stepped into the kitchen stopping in his tracks when he noticed Derek was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee and a new paper. Stiles face pulled into a frown. "Who...," he started to ask but then that voice he had grown to despise yes he despised that voice hit him like a wave of sea water. "Well...already shirtless for me again,"

Spinning on his heals Stiles came face to face with Peter who was as he had decided no longer worthy of cuddles in his cake decorating room. "The fuck..Derek?" Spinning around once more he turned on his roommate his eyes narrowed. Derek simply raised his gaze up from his paper. 'He's cooking my favorite, he offered it don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Derek smirked a bit as he spoke the shocked look on Stiles face was a bit amusing.

Stiles felt his face heat up glancing between the two alphas and fumbling for his words. Raising and lowering his hands as if he had any kind of statement that could get him out of a meal with his victim and his roommate. Finally with a pointed look from Derek whom wanted food and a sexy smirk and raised eye brow from Peter. Fuck peter. Stiles stormed off to his room to put on a shirt because he felt slightly violated with the way Peter kept staring at his chest.

Once in his room Stiles took a seat on his bed as he tugged his shirt over his messy head and let out a soft sigh running a hand through his wild hair. "He's in my house...cooking food," he mumbled out in a soft shocked tone. Just a few days ago he had broken into this mans house smashed a plant and broken a vase he was being held accountable for. Now the same alpha was in his house cooking dinner. Well Derek was his nephew so Peter could be just visiting his family. Stiles didn't need to over think this.

He shouldn't over think this. He was over thinking this. It might have been because Peter had been to his shop almost once a day since the break in for at least one meal. He had not missed a morning coffee and he had for sure not missed texting Stiles at night not once. Stiles knew the classic signs of flirtation he was not as stupid as Isaac thought ht was. But this was different.

If this was a flirtatious situation with Peter it would be a delicate one because this was a alpha and he was a human. A human who smelt like other wolves and more importantly other alphas most the time which would most likely upset Peter a lot of the time. Stiles took a deep breath as he shook his head this was stupid this was not a flirtatious situation at all. God he was over reacting.

Stiles stood and with one last deep breath headed back to the kitchen to find the table set and a large helping of chicken stir fry sat out on a plate for him and Derek looking impatient to begin eating as Peter waited to begin as well on him. "You guys could have started with out me," Stiles offered, his voice shaking a bit as he took his seat his eyes low a bit he had lived with Derek long enough to know the alpha went first when it came to eating. "Nonsense Derek is far from starved and I don't play by the old school rules Stiles, we can eat as a family...a little pack if you will," Peter's soft voice was like music seeping against his skin.

Stiles nodding looking up to catch the slight roll of Derek's eyes as he dug into his food. Wasting no time Stiles did as well. "So tell me about how the cake delivery went?" Peter asked as he stabbed into a bite of chicken and broccoli with his fork. Stiles and Derek took turns launching into the story of the cake and the hideous brides dress and wedding over dinner and similar stories of the shop. Talking went on long after the food was gone and the plates washed by Derek and Stiles with peter drying and putting away. Once everything was done and Stiles was yawning coffee had been polished off and everyone had finished up the last of the muffins Derek had brought home from the shop Peter announced he was headed home.

Derek grunted he was heading to bed. The coward. And headed up to his room abandoning Stiles to see Peter to the door, once at the door Peter leaned in close sniffing along Stiles shoulder and neck snickering. "That blonde one the short kid," Peter questioned a sparkle flickering in his blue eyes which made a smile spread over Stiles face. "Liam," Stiles supplied the name for the older wolf. "Yes, Liam. He's covered you well in his scent. Seems he didn't like me scent marking you earlier. The little one is very protective over you," Peter reached up cupping Stiles' chin turning his face from side to side making Stiles catch his breath.

Would he make a move? Would there be a kiss? What would happen?. "He wouldn't like if I Scented you now would he?" Peter asked his voice hinting that he already knew the answer his eyes roaming Stiles face as if the real question was could he scent Stiles and not would Liam mind. "He wouldn't like it probably. But he's most likely right now making out with a lacrosse player so he shouldn't be to worried about it," Was Stiles cryptic reply, gulping down his nerves he waited with a nervous twitch as he looked into the ocean blue eyes of the older wolf.

Peter seemed to think for a moment before he leaned in, nuzzling at his neck and along his collar bone before he moved to nuzzle at his cheeks each side he pulled back. "My nephew might not require you in his bed tonight. He doesn't like my scent to much. And yes I know about to late night snuggling we had a rather interesting conversation before you arrived home," with that Peter slipped away and was down the hall way and down the stairs leaving Stiles a bit dizzy and confused.

It took only a few moments before his head cleared enough for the words to settle in and he closed and locked the door. "DEREK HALE!. I WILL MURDER YOU," he shouted as he stormed up the stairs looking murderous but found the door to Derek's room locked. Coward. Slinking along to his room he stripped out of his clothes and dragged himself through the nightly bed time regimen before he climbed into bed and checked his phone. Three missed calls from Matt. Stalker. Six texts, again stalker. And three from Liam about how Brett had agreed to give them a try, then one about him maybe being late for work tomorrow. And the last was a picture of them together. Stiles couldn't fight the smile off his face. Checking over his other messages he replied to Erica and Boyd and Scott smiling about the small things that had happened all day.

Despite the horrible beginning with his panic attack the day had been good. When his phone dinged suddenly he opened the new message to a unknown number frowning as he saw a picture of himself and Liam out side cuddled up and at the angle it looked a bit like they were cuddling for the wrong reasons with Liam nuzzled into him.

The ding that followed it was a picture of Peter at the coffee shop that morning and while it shouldn't seem to weird it was just before his panic attack. The third ding was a picture of them just a little bit ago in the hall way with Peter nuzzled into his neck scenting him and a very content happy look on Stiles face. The message attached to it sent shivers down his spine.

Unknown: you stupid skank whore I will get you and I will kill you. Think you are better than everyone else? You will pay for this. Nasty little slut.

Stiles stared at the screen in utter horror the words imprinting themselves into his mind as he started to take deep shaking breaths as he sat up in the bed his hands shaking the phones screen moving with his hands the words blurring. Stiles took deep breathes to calm himself his heart rate slowed and he felt himself regain some control praying to some force above that Derek would think he was just panicking over the normal things and not demand to know what was going on he rechecked the message.

This was some joke it had to be, who would do something like this. Honestly who would even take be following him enough to do this? He didn't have any enemy's he never bothered anyone all he did was go to work and come back home. He hung out with his friends and the pack maybe it was Jackson playing a joke on him sometimes Jackson called him a slut puppy because he cuddled everyone. But...then again. The words shot back into his mind. Nasty little slut. He had never used those words he had never said he would kill him. No even Jackson had his limits.

The messages kept coming over the next few days at random times through out the day. It would very from what they were and they seemed to always be from angles where Stiles was caught off guard just smiling or doing something with someone else. One was even one of the few moments when he and Isaac had shared a rare hug and scenting. The only one he had told was actually Isaac. It did seem odd to tell someone whom most would think from the interactions seen they didn't get along. But they were actually very close.

Isaac was Scott's mate. Stiles was Scott's best friend the three were very close especially after Stiles and his dad had gotten Isaac away from his father's abusive home as a teenager. Stiles' father had taken Isaac on as a foster child. That's when Scott had finally gotten his head out of his ass and realized that Isaac was his mate and not some annoying punk hanging around Stiles. But that was another story.

Stiles had told Isaac about the messages and when each one came in his nerves would spike and Isaac would glance over demanding with out speaking to see the phone with a very pointed expression. The insults had been colorful at best. Stiles was on edge a bit that someone managed to take these pictures without him noticing and he had been on the look out since the first message. Not one thing seemed out of place. Not one thing.

Isaac wanted him to tell Scott or Derek and he had even mentioned Peter since a multitude of the pictures had been of Peter at the counter making his morning orders. Hell the text attached to one was about his morning order this unknown person knew Peter's morning order as much as Stiles did. Stiles out right refused to tell any of them not wanting to see three out raged Alphas scenting him and fighting over what to do. Stiles had a huge guess that Peter stood with Derek on kill it kill it dead now before it can kill you where as Scott stood on the don't kill it let it go with a firm warning and some finger waving.

Stiles growled out tugging at his hair as he leaned on the freezer door where they kept the ice creams and other frozen items. Looking down at his phone. Bastard. Isaac's head peeked into the kitchen. "Creeper?" Isaac's eye brows shot up as he asked shoving at Liam who tried to follow him into the kitchen, he demanded the shorter male go mind the cash register. Grumbling the short male headed back to the front leaving the two older males alone. Stiles shook his head. "Matt this time," Stiles sighed out as he held his phone out for inspection.

Isaac reached out with his slender fingers taking the phone running a finger over the screen reading over the long list of unanswered pleading messages from the photographer and he shook his head his curls bouncing a bit as he passed the phone back. "Ass. Why are you so sure it's not him?" Isaac asked for the thousandth time since Stiles had broken down in slight tears and explained he had a stalker. "Because as much as Matt is stalking me and calling me these shots are just not his style," Stiles took shaking breaths trying to calm himself.

Stiles wished it was as simple as Matt being a bit to clingy and wanting them back a bit to much he could have just sent Jackson or the others to get the message across but this person he couldn't figure it out. "So I tracked your house and jeep and dads house, the shop everywhere but the scents...there isn't really any I could pick up that shouldn't be there," Isaac bit his lip for a moment as he toyed with the edge of his scarf. Stiles for a moment debated hugging him once more but figured it was to soon for another. "Thank you. For doing this and not telling anyone," he muttered out instead as he stood pushing away from the cool metal door.

The dirty blonde just gave a small smirk as he shrugged tossing a arm around his shoulders. "No one fucks with my mates best friend...or my best friend...plus if Liam's daddy got hurt I'd go from step daddy to full time daddy and I'd eat him," Isaac snapped his fangs together with a loud snap, a crash of a coffee mug falling to the ground was heard meaning Liam had heard the last part making Stiles burst into laughter. It felt so good to let out a good laugh every now and then. Stiles and Isaac made their way back into the front nudging at each other in a teasing manner.

Parting ways to go work on taking orders and manning the coffee machines or checking on the number of baked goods in the displays they went about the mid morning rush with no big interruptions. Same for the lunch which was odd. No interruptions meant Stiles had also seen no Peter since his early 8 am coffee. Checking his watch he figured maybe the alpha would be by for the dinner rush. When dinner came by and he still had not seen Peter he was starting to worry until his phone went off, groaning he tugged it out of his pocket expecting the worst.

Peter: running behind pet. Had a horrible day at work. Could I get my coffee in the back booth and company to go with it?

Stiles rolled his eyes a bit the wolf was so demanding of attention, but a small smile tugged at the edge of his mouth, the wolf was demanding of HIS attention. With out replying first Stiles turned and called out to Liam to get working on Peter's usual coffee. A small pout was on the blondes face but a small growl from Isaac and he was yelping and running to make the overly sugary drink. A wink shot at Stiles from Isaac had him blushing as he turned back to his phone.

Stiles: got Liam making it now. Want dinner?

Peter: oh lord. Bet he's loving that. Little shit hates me. No I'm craving Chinese and am thinking about take out.

Stiles: oh okay. No problem.

Stiles heart skipped a small beat Normally Peter loved eating the small meals the shop offered.. Was he failing at running the shop lately? Glancing over at Isaac who was sniffing the air he knew the blonde was picking up on his emotions. Which had no reasons what so ever for shifting. He shouldn't care at all that Peter wasn't interested in his food. Ass.

Peter: but if you'd join me the cats would love it as would I.

Stiles: Yeah I could do that. Lemme get Isaac to lock up.

With a small groan he moved to look over at Isaac he tugged at his sleeve. "Peter's invited me for dinner...can you close up?" he asked nudging the taller male, he had alternative reasons. He had done a tiny bit of work on something and he wanted to show it to the alpha. And knowing Peter if he declined Stiles would most likely never hear the end of it. "Are you gunna have loud sex next door?" Isaac asked wrinkling his nose as he tilted his head. Liam sat down the coffee along with the muffin that Peter always ordered and his eyes went wide. "NO!" Stiles yelped as he looked between them hiding his face in his hands fighting off the embarrassment. "We are not going to be having loud sex...quiet sex...or any sex," he growled out.

Covering his face must have muffled the bells over the shop and he must have missed the look on Liam's face because the smooth chuckle hit his ears just as the words were spoken. "Well. That's very disappointing," Snapping his head up and turning around flailing as he did so he came face to face with Peter. Bastard. "Don't you start Liam's already pissy. He might decide to gut you like the fish we're serving for lunch tomorrow," he warned if the low growl was anything to go by Liam was already debating if he was going to rip Peter apart for trying to have sex with Stiles.

"Calm down little puppy. I'm a traditional man. I'm not about to just tug him into sex," Peter tutted at Liam as he reached for his coffee.

Peter was dressed in his classic fitted v neck and a nice pair of classy jeans with a very expensive pair of shoes Stiles was sure cost more than his jeeps last mechanic trip. "Better not," Liam huffed as he crossed his arms in a protective stance. He always acted like such a little mini Alpha even if he was just a beta.

Isaac rolled his eyes at the interaction and pulled Liam back to the coffee machines before he nodded to him. "Start brewing and cleaning before I tell Scott you tried to start a fight," Isaac grunted out with a soft smile to Stiles. The human needed a night with out worrying about the mysterious unknown texter or about Liam trying to gut his victim.

Stiles thanked him with a smile and nod. He grabbed a bottle of water and followed Peter to the far corner booth that he liked to sit in and he climbed in across from him a small smile on his face his heart rate speeding up just a small bit, he didn't really trust Peter but the more time he was spending with the older male the more he was starting to learn about him and that was lowering his guard.

He had learned that Peter liked his coffee almost to sweet, he liked the sound and smell of rain he loved to spend his nights walking in the park after everyone had left. The family's gone like some kind of creep. There Stiles managed to dehumanize the alpha. Good.

"Something on your mind?" Peter voiced as he took a sip of his coffee. His stunning blue eyes scanning Stiles face with a amused yet tired look of peeked interest. Stiles gave a non communal shrug as he chugged some of the water as if that was all the answer that was needed. The older alpha did not accept shrugs as answers. Seeing this Stiles groaned. Stupid Peter. "Just thinking about your coffee order and if you were human it would be rotting each and every tooth out of your mouth out,"

Stiles smirk was in full force as he flashed a blinding smile over at him. Peter just let out a soft chuckle. Not the reaction that he wanted. Damn Peter. "Thinking about my order means thinking about me so I'm winning this little back and forth we have going on. so if thinking about my mouth means thinking about it rotting out means thinking about my mouth in some form then I'm pleased," Peter's reply was not what Stiles had been expecting. Was there a back and forth?.

Was Peter hinting he wanted something between them or was he just...messing with him. Stiles had never been one to pick up on that sort of thing well and with his human nose he could never pick up the smell the other put off. Taking a deep Breath Stiles had been about to snark back once he had fully recovered when his phone went off. The ding rescuing him from replying he tugged it out and checked his body shaking a small bit.

The message was a picture of them currently. Peter smirking/smiling the handsome combination of the two he did with a blushing and smiling Stiles meekly holding his water bottle and looking like he was struggling to come up with words to reply. The text under the picture was the worst bit.

Unknown: going to fuck this one too? Going to be his skank like the others. Maybe I should kill him and kill you too.

Stiles felt his chest start to cramp up, his body start to sweat this was not what he wanted. He knew who ever had been messaging him wasn't on the know about the wolves but, if they had been this good at stalking him then they would soon pick up on the wolves. Stiles felt his hands start to shake a bit he couldn't let the others get hurt because someone thought he was sleeping around with his friends.

Stiles felt hands on his, he looked up about to jerk free but concerned eyes met his and Peter glanced at the Phone and at him. "Is everything okay?" he questioned a eye brow raised as he moved to take the phone. Stiles hurriedly tucked the phone away into his pocket and nodded letting Peter hold his hands he needed the grounding he needed to come away from the anxiety eating away at his insides. "Yeah..yeah I'm fine everything's going to be okay. Just someone bothering me," Stiles had been around the wolves long enough to learn how to tell half truths so he would not technically be lying.

Stiles did sort of think everything would turn out to be okay. Stiles himself was fine he was going to be fine. Someone was bothering him. He had told the truth. Peter looked less convinced like he could see through his half truth. Stiles did not. Did NOT like being that raw having someone able to see into his soul. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Peter asked sitting up a bit his eyes flashing alpha red for just a few moments as he had to tug his control back into place.

Stiles shrugged a bit. He honestly did not have a clue what anyone could do to help, instead of mentioning the unknown texter he could play it off as Matt because that was a serious issue. "My ex is bugging me too," he offered the change of subject away from the mystery texter. "Want me to kill him?" the question was asked in such a way as one would ask if someone needed a gallon of milk from the store. Peter's smirk seemed to show he was serious but would say he was joking if needed.

"Uh. No he can live but he's not taking a hint to leave me alone," Stiles felt a bit awkward as he glanced around. Matt dead sounded interesting but Scott always hated death and murder and Matt had only harassed and cheated on him, he hadn't been so bad but he would never make another appearance in Stiles life. "Pity. He does sound like someone I'd prefer dead," Peter mumbled as he finally let go of Stiles hands and returned to his own coffee sipping at the cooling sweet nectar.

Stiles was about to offer up a torture option when Isaac appeared at their table and he smirked looking between them. "If you are leaving early and going for dinner. Then can I bring Scott in for a closed dinner?" he looked smug but also a bit hopeful. The fact he looked hopeful made Stiles give in and nod. "Yeah. Yeah of course you can. Just no sex in the shop...that's a rule for everyone," Stiles grunted out shooting a glare over to where Erica would normally be at the counter.

The blonde was why there had to be a rule made. "Thanks Stiles, you two...carry on...use condoms," with that the curly haired tall wolf turned tail and skipped back to the counter. Stiles let out a growl. Fuck you Isaac. He shouldn't have said yes. "Whats a closed dinner?" Peter asked as he gathered up their empty items and left therm for Liam to clean up. "It's like...we close the whole shop except one table and we make a huge meal and make it really romantic and shit," Stiles gave a half shrug grabbing his items from behind the counter.

Peter seemed to think it over before asking. "Who started them?" The alpha held the door for Stiles as they slipped out onto the front door the bells jingling their good bye to the shop. Heading down main street towards Scott, Isaac and now Peter's neighborhood Stiles snorted. "Oddly enough, Derek did. He set one up and his date was a total bitch so I kicked her ass out and we enjoyed it...then it became sort of a comfort or date thing we all did for people we had a thing for or loved," Stiles explained.

"How often did Derek invite you for one before you decided you weren't a couple?" Peter asked as he kept up with Stiles fast pace. the cool fall air nipping at their skin as they walked. "Three, before he tried to make a move neither of us could come back from. And frankly it was Erica's fault...she's the one who said we were already dating by living together and owning the shop in the end we decided to just be friends...I have this perfect idea of who he would be great with but he doesn't think he deserves it because of his past...which you know about," Stiles rambled off as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

Stiles was not quite sure why he felt so nervous to be having dinner with Peter he owed him a lot of money and the older wolf hardly mentioned it. Most people would have been telling him nonstop. Peter just seemed like his end game plan didn't involve the money at all which frightened and intrigued Stiles.

"my nephew is a moron. We'll just have to set him up with a nice boy or girl now won't we," Peter replied to Stiles earlier statement as he turned them towards the street he lived on his hand on Stiles hip guiding him onto the side walk and out of the road as a car drove past. Stiles cheeks tinted a bit. Peter's light touches often made Stiles think of what if's. What if the alpha wolf was interested in him as more than a friend? What if he wanted him as a mate wolves had mates. He knew all about it. He knew about pack dynamics. He knew all about Alphas and betas and omegas he had learned when he had met Derek.

Before that he had learned hit or miss with Scott but with Derek he had to learn all about the roles each had. He also knew it wasn't odd for a wolf to take a human mate. But he could never see himself being chosen by someone as powerful and as strong as Peter. Derek had told him stories about the alpha. He was feared even among most other alphas only one or two didn't let him push them around. One was Derek's mother and one Stiles himself knew. That one still scared Stiles shitless. Deucalion was currently courting and attempting to woo Corey who was as clueless to his own sexiness.

To see a grown man courting a early twenty year old shy sometimes but sassy sometimes boy was funny. The funniest was when Corey struggled to get out to Deuc he wanted something and the two would get huffy with each other and get awkward. Stiles let out a soft giggle like laugh at the thought. Peter raised a eye brow at the youthful male hoping to god he hadn't lost his mind. "Whats so funny?" Peter questioned as he went over his statement of finding Derek a good boy or girl knowing it was laughable but still. "Not that...I was just thinking about something and my adhd set in and I started thinking about Deucalion and his boyfriend and how they get into little awkward pouting party's," he explained as they neared the blue house.

Peter snorted back a chuckle as he dug out his keys. "This I have heard about from Deuc but it's not how he described it. More like them having lover spats," Peter mumbled as he unlocked the door. Stiles waited shifting on his feet glancing around on his feet he noticed the potted plant he had murdered had been replaced. R.I.P Mr rose plant. R,I.P he thought to himself as Peter pushed the door open and ushered them inside. Once the door was closed Stiles felt ambushed.

Two sets of eyes were on him and purrs and meows were heard as the two kittens from before who looked so much bigger were walking around them and pawing at them huffing and rubbing against their legs. Peter was on his knees and rubbing behind their ears smiling at them. Stiles smiled watching the grown wolf with his cats sliding down to his knees he greeted the cats with him nuzzling at their faces secretly making sure to rub them on himself. He MIGHT leave his jacket next to Isaac's at work next time he started teasing him about something.

"Told you they missed you," Peter mumbled as he climbed back to his feet hanging his jacket up and taking Stiles from him before he grabbed his phone and placed the take out order before he plopped down on the lush sofa and waved for Stiles to as well. Awkward. Shit,. Fuck. Damn. What was he supposed to do where was he supposed to sit? Was he supposed to sit beside him? Lean on him? Sit on the other end of the sofa?. Stiles mind was racing and he must have had a awkward confused look on his face.

Because very few moments later Peter reached up grabbing his shirt and pulled him down tugging him close tucking him in beside him tossing a arm around him so he was curled up against his side leaning on him. His head almost on his chest. Oh. Stiles smiled a bit to himself as Peter flicked the TV on and surfed the channels before he handed the remote to Stiles. He picked the horror movie channel a good one about werewolves. Oh yes!. He loves this one it was the closest one to the truth he could find. Peter scoffed but let him watch it as he just rested.

The cats soon joined them one on Peter's lap and one on Stiles' lap snuggled up onto his chest purring so happily that Stiles rubbed at his ears as he watched the movie. Half way through the food arrived and Peter got up to pay and grabbed them forks and drinks before insisting they finish the movie and eat on the couch Stiles was sure must have cost a fortune. Stiles slowly thought as he ate hardly watching the movie. Peter was a pretty great alpha if he had been a wolf Stiles was sure he would find his smell even more amazing than he did now. He smelt nice like warm apple spice. Kind of woodsy. Not like those disgusting to manly thick and musky body sprays just cinnamon like.

Stiles sighed out as he ate curling up more. The movie was almost finished when he felt his eyes drifting shut the carton of food taken from him and sat on the coffee table. He saw the credits roll just before he felt his phone vibrate and he felt his eyes drift closed for the last time his body falling into slumber with a warm body wrapped around him. Had he kept his eyes open he would have seen Peter pick up the phone to tell who ever it was he was sleeping.

The anger and hate filling him as he struggled to control his breathing and not shift like some kind of out of control teenage boy was slowly reaching the boiling point. He was about to crush Stiles phone in his hands the glass threatening to break. He had heard the vibrating just as the beautiful dark chocolate eyes hard closed one last time and drifted off his breathing changing. He had picked up the phone to tell McCall or whom ever he was sleeping but then he had seen the message. The message filled him with such anger he wanted to find this person and kill them. No. worse than kill he wanted to torture.

It consisted of pictures of them on the walk to his home. Them close when he had pulled Stiles out of the road and one of Stiles and he on the porch under was a accusing text filled with derogatory words and a threat of not just harming Peter himself but Stiles. There plain as day someone threatening Stiles. His wolf roared in such anger wanting to be set free. Peter had known for a while now that he was going to court Stiles. His wolf knew as well the smell he gave off said Mate in every way possible even if Stiles wasn't wolf or his pack.

But Stiles wasn't anyone's pack he had no alpha he had no betas or omegas. He had friends. Peter liked and disliked that. And here this..scum of the earth was threatening to kill his future mate. The gorgeous dark chocolate eyed boy who was always darting his eyes around and moving his hands out of nerves. No wonder he had smelled like such anxiety. Someone was harassing him.

Peter scrolled through the phone thanking the gods above the boy didn't delete the messages he read through them swearing he would tell him later this was only done for his own good and that he would never invade his privacy again. He frowned these pictures were all clearly innocent and not sexual. The ones of Liam and Stiles looked like a parent and pup clearly! To any wolf. The ones of Peter and Stiles to him looked like scent marking but that was innocent.

Well to Stiles he was sure the scent marking had been innocent. To Peter it had been a marking his territory type thing where no one would touch Stiles when he didn't want them to. He had meant it in a mating way just as he had provided for Derek and Stiles like a good leader should for his nephew and hopeful mate. But here someone was hurting his Stiles

Peter glanced over the messages once or twice more before he put the phone back on the coffee table. His blue eyes drifting over the chocolate haired sleeping male on his lap he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair holding him close. "Poor little pup. I'll kill them," he muttered out softly as he twirled one of the locks of hair. Stiles grunted and shifted in his sleep burying his nose in Peter's collar bone just bellow his neck grumbling at being spoken to.

Chuckling Peter just held him close and closed his own eyes stroking over his back and up into his hair twirling a bit around his fingers before repeating the process. Feeling the two cats curl up around them he tugged the blanket down around them for a bit of warmth. He would have preferred they sleep in his bed but that was a big step and Peter wasn't sure if even he himself was ready just yet for having Stiles in his bed room. Be it his lack of self control at the thought of sharing his bed with the younger male or the thought of having a possible mate in his bed.

Terrifyingly personal to have that option.. he had shared his bed with lovers before but not a possible mate. That in it's self was something he was sure his wolf was ready for but himself he was a bit nervous as to how well his self control would be in the claiming of his new mate. If Stiles was a wolf he wouldn't be as afraid of hurting him but as it stood he was human and Peter would never force him to take the bite he had the option to say no. But from what Derek had told him Stiles had never asked any of them for it before.

* * *

Peter's eyes felt heavy and here in the safety of his own home with Stiles in his arms safe from whom ever was trying to harm him he felt content. Allowing himself to drift off he curled around the younger male his arms wrapping around him one hand tangling into his hair the other around his hip slipping just under his shirt and jeans waist band, Stiles nuzzling into his neck and puffing little bits of hot breath against his neck as he contently dreamed away. That's how he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The first thing Stiles noticed when he woke up was that he was laying against something very warm and very much alive. The second was that something was very much Peter Hale and still sleeping with his arms tight around his waist. While he should have been panicking and trying to get away he was still so warm and tired from just waking up that he stayed curled around the alpha and nuzzled back into his chest for a few more minutes.

One of the cats, Stiles couldn't remember which one was which just yet was curled up with him beside his face and meowed at him licking his nose before the cat stretched and lept off going to parts unknown. Stiles wrinkled his nose and curled up more. He was about to try going back to bed when he heard buzzing and recognized the horrid sound to be his phone. With a groan he was about to move but a grunt stopped him as he was pulled close and moved back into place a hand reaching above him blindly for the phone on the table.

Peter had Stiles phone and was answering it with a thick and husky growl. "McCall I can hear you next door...we were sleeping he's fine. Go to work," before he hung up and handed Stiles his phone pulling the dark haired male close. Stiles blushed at the affection but smirked at Scott's rejection. He could imagine the poor rejected looking face he was making and the fit he must be throwing at Isaac. Scott must have smelt his scent on Peter's property and even with Isaac explaining he was having dinner there Scott had always been a worried alpha.

Stiles snorted at Peter's manhandling of Scott's emotions as he shrugged and took his pone holding it close as he rested against the alpha. Later he would over worry himself about this but for now he would be fine. Scrolling through his phone he saw his newest message from the unknown sender and his heart plummeted frowning he closed his phone and stretched his good mood damped. "I should get going, I gotta go shower and change clothes before work," he grunted out as he pulled himself to a sitting position and moved off of Peter.

The older male looked a bit displeased with this idea but nodded. "You can't go into work in yesterdays clothes. I'll drive you home it's far to long of a walk from here," Peter nodded before he was up going to get ready to drive Stiles home. But not before they enjoyed a good cup of coffee and a small breakfast together. The car ride was uneventful with Stiles mocking Peter's choice in leather seating and secretly wanting to never leave the car. But asides that just small chit chat.

Once at Stiles and Derek's place Stiles moved to get out of the car but Peter stopped him. "Thank you for joining me for dinner last night," he muttered out softly his thumb rubbing small circles along the back of Stiles' hand. Stiles heart sped up a bit causing his cheeks to heat up a smile over taking his face he nodded slowly. "No problem. Thanks for inviting me. Sorry I fell asleep on you," Stiles apologized softly his voice dropping a bit as he thought about how stupid he must have looked drooling on Peter in his sleep. The older males face softened as he tightened his hold on the youngers hand. "Stiles, don't apologize. It's fine,"

The unspoken words between them hung a bit thickly in the air but neither seemed ready to say anything else so Stiles smiled softly and nodded, Peter moved to scent mark his wrist then let go as Stiles slipped out of the car and headed back up towards his and Derek's home. His chest pounding Stiles tried to clear his thoughts. He couldn't understand why Peter's touch made him feel like that.

And He had to much going on to let it make him feel like that. Someone was threatening him and now threatening to hurt Peter. Grumbling he entered the code on the apartment door and slipped inside so he could head up to his and Derek's place. He had to figure out what was going on in his own head and figure out how to handle this unknown person bothering him because...in the back of his mind he really did love the way Peter had held him close this morning protectively.

The next few days had passed with noting much from the stalker and many missed calls and texts from Matt as usual, as well as many texts from Peter and his normal trips into the shop. Stiles was still coming to terms with how he was feeling about all of these emotions changing inside of him. He was feeling attraction that was obvious but he was starting to develop feelings for the alpha he knew he was but he knew Peter couldn't possibly be romantically interested in him after all he was just a annoying lanky early twenties socially awkward baker. Who was he kidding himself Peter was a business man. No way.

But the subtle ways he would reach for his hand to still him during a nervous twitch or the way Peter would compliment something Stiles had baked would make all his doubts vanish. Erica was the only one he trusted to talk about his Peter situation with because she had come to him when she was worried about her feelings for Boyd.

Erica kept telling him he had nothing to worry about and that Peter did like him but he was still not sure. Plus he was still worried about the unknown texter whom had a field day texting him pictures of him getting out of Peter's car. Stiles hadn't been able to even look at his phone for two hours without feeling a attack coming on.

Stiles sighed out and stirred his coffee before taking a sip the bitter now cold drink hitting his tongue like a shock wave. "Stiles have you even been listening to me at all," Theo grumbled out his eyes looking at Stiles with such a pleading look. Stiles instantly felt guilt. Theo had come along many years ago and Scott had taken him in like family, the handsome charming wolf had always been there for Stiles when he needed him.

albeit in the beginning Stiles had been positive that Theo was evil and going to murder them all he had slowly let that edge away to the dull nag he felt every once in a while when Theo would get upset. Theo and Stiles had weekly coffee dates where they would sit and go over Theo's classes and work on other small details of life.

Theo was always near by if Stiles needed something for the shop since he worked across the street at the auto repair shop along side Josh one of their other close friends and Corey. "I'm sorry Theo. I just have so much on my mind right now. You were saying you and that girl whats her face Tracy you broke up?" Stiles felt more guilt wash over him, he remembered getting the text and the phone call from Theo about Tracy having cheated on him with some random sleaze ball. "Yeah, she showed up to my place said she had cheated on me then she said she was leaving with him back to his home town they were going to live there or something,"

The tone of hurt and the look of sadness on Theo's face had Stiles moving from his chair over to Theo's pulling the other into a tight hug and rubbing his back soothingly. "Oh Theo...god I'm so sorry...it'll be okay," Stiles mumbled out as he hugged him tightly hearing a cough from behind them and feeling the firm grip of Theo tighten, he looked at him seeing Theo's eyes flash gold he pulled out of the hug he turned to see Peter. Well fuck. "Peter!" Stiles tried to cover his awkward flailing as he moved to stand and he moved back to stand by him.

Stiles hated awkwardness, and this shouldn't be awkward. He and Peter weren't dating and Theo and he were just friends. Not awkward repeat not awkward. "Peter this is Theo. You haven't met him yet he is one of our friends. His girlfriend just cheated on him isn't that horrible?" Stiles mumbled as he tried to fight his inner need for some kind of confirmation from Peter he hadn't done something wrong, fucking hell he was already acting like they were dating. Peter had his eyes locked on Theo as if sizing him up. His eyes roaming the other wolf.

Stiles bit his lip as he waited counting the milliseconds in his head his nerves shaking as the two wolves seemed to have a silent conversation before Peter turned to him and he spoke softly. "That is horrible. There is nothing worse than having a loved one betray you," Peter gave Theo a small nod before he focused on Stiles completely as if dismissing the other. "I was hoping we could have a word," Peter glanced over at the back of the shop towards the office and Stiles bit his lip. oh. Fuck. "Yeah lemme get this cleaned up. Theo I'll swing by the shop later and check on you," Stiles assured him as he cleaned up his stone cold coffee and his hardly touched cookies before he lead Peter to his office.

His body was taking turns shivering and sweating between feeling frozen and to warm, what could Peter want to have a word about. Oh god they had seemed fine the last few days had he done something far to unforgiving...as far as he knew last night all he had done was make a joke about Peter being a lap dog but he had remembered Peter telling him it was funny. As if reading his mind Peter reached out taking one of his hands and soothingly held it.

"I have to go out of town, it'll only be for four days. But I was hoping you could house sit the cats for me and when we get back we could sit down and talk about somethings?" Peter asked softly his voice full of hope as his eyes locked with Stiles and he moved close leaning down he tilted Stiles head up by his chin closing the distance he placed a light barely there kiss on his lips.

Stiles felt his chest about to explode. Oh. So that. oh. His mind was having trouble computing. The dancing around each other the scent marking the banter Erica was right they had been slightly flirting. "Yeah, I mean yes. Yes I'll house sit and yeah we can talk I'd like that," Stiles replied a smile over taking his face as he moved about to pull Peter in for another kiss before he could Isaac opened the door with a slightly apologetic look on his kind face. "Miss Warthawl is throwing a fit because Liam accidentally put whipped cream on her nondairy latte again. He had like seven orders and he messed up the nondairy and the extra whip with drizzle and she's throwing a bitch fit. Erica might murder her. Sorry to intrude but...she's screaming for you,"

Isaac did look sorry but he also looked smug like he would in fact be teasing him later about this. Sighing Stiles looked at Peter with a slight frown and a grumble but he nodded. "Fine. Fine I'm coming. Tell her to chill the fuck out," Stiles shot back as he ran a hand through his chocolate colored hair pinching the bridge of his nose as Isaac disappeared from view he looked at Peter once more. "When do you leave?" he mumbled out softly, the need to get this conversation over with to know where they stood was eating away at him.

"After I leave here. I'm catching a plane and then I'll be back on Friday. Don't burn my house down and don't forget about us talking now go calm that woman down she just called Isaac a simpleton and he's growling,"

Peter didn't give him a chance to argue, slipping a key to his house into his hand and telling him he left a list of things to do by the fridge he kissed his forehead and pushed Stiles to the counter before he slipped out the door taking a Togo coffee cup from Erica on his way out. Stiles could do this. He could do this he could. Four days he could wait four days to have the talk and he could totally not burn a house down. If he could stand this horrible woman's complaints about Liam's coffee making skills what could go wrong in just four days.

three days later stumbling out of the woods covered in blood clothing ripped and face bruised arms covered in scratches and cuts, Stiles gasped in mouthfuls of the sharp burning crisp fall air as he fell to his knees having run all he could. He couldn't make it any further he was out of energy he just couldn't get any further. He had used all his strength to get this far with a strangled whimper and cry he fell as he tried to stand and run once more. He must have whimpered out Peter's name because the sharp and cold voice behind him spoke. "He's not going to save you Stiles, not now. He's not here," He was so fucked. He hadn't even made it three days.

Day one of house sitting

Stiles left the shop that afternoon washed out and tired his body aching and sore. He knew he needed to go home grab a few things and head over to Peter's to be with the cats, luckily he had Scott and Isaac right next door if he needed anything else he could just bug his temporary neighbors.

He hurriedly checked over everything before he checked with Liam and Erica that they had everything covered until Derek would be in to help them close up. Once they assured him it was fine he gave them each a tight hug before grabbing a bag of muffins and a Togo coffee, slipping out the door with the bells chiming he checked for traffic and crossed the street.

He needed to go to his place and then Peter's but he owed Theo a bag of muffins in apology for their time being interrupted. Making his way over to the garage he felt like he was being watched, a common feeling lately and one he couldn't shake off no matter how hard he tried sighing he shook his head. No matter what he did the texts hadn't stopped.

He had even gotten one of him and Theo having coffee together earlier. Taking a deep breath he stepped into the garage and spotted Theo working on a car calling out to him he waved the bag and the cup in hand. The blonde gave a huge smile and sat down the wrench in his hands before making his way over.

"You didn't have to Stiles," the soft spoken voice of Theo helped calm Stiles nerves as he handed over the muffins and the coffee. "It's okay Theo I wanted to say I'm sorry for having to cut it short earlier really. Peter wanted me to house sit and you were gone when we came back and that harpee woman was yelling at me over Liam's damn coffee slip up," Stiles rambled as he waved his hands about as he tried to explain.

Theo reached out shaking his head as he stilled the others erratic movements. "It's okay I understand and seeing a alpha with someone he's interested in is something I'm used to I watched Isaac and Scott remember?" Theo gave a light airy chuckle as he sat the muffins and the coffee aside and he gave Stiles a calming hug.

"It's okay. Is everything else okay you seem a little on edge?" he asked a eye brow raising in question as he stepped back looking him over as if looking for a sign of injury. Stiles took a deep calming breath wondering how long he could keep this shame of a lie he had going on.

"I'm going to be okay just a lot is going on right now. But I have to get going I promised Peter I'd watch his cats and house while he's gone," With a second hug and a promise to stop by again soon Stiles was back out the door.

A few minutes later as if on clock work his phone was dinging and a picture messaged was attached with pictures of Theo and Stiles at lunch earlier in the day and one of them just now hugging in the garage.

Taking a heavy breath and running a hand through his already wild hair he started to feel his hand shake as he read over the threatening message.

Unknown: soon, I'm going to get you and fucking rip you apart.

Stiles gulped down air as he shoved his phone away after he had clicked away from the message. Not now not today he would deal with this later. When Peter got back he would tell him everything and they could work on it and find out what was going on.

Once he was on Scott, Isaac and Peter's street he felt a lot safer just knowing his friends were so close made him feel at ease. Walking past Scott and Isaac's house felt like home. The big open windows and the porch which called to him to run to it for safety.

But he had other plans and two cats needed him. Jogging up Peter's porch and jiggling the keys free from his pocket he did a nervous check around him to make sure no one was there before unlocking the door and slipping inside.

Once inside he locked the door and turned expecting to have to find the cats due to the lack of Peter but both cats scurried out of hiding places and meowed and circled his feet. Almost begging for attention. Stiles held back a slight chuckle.

They only wanted cuddles and food. The attention whores. The setting of the house and the utter feeling of safe calmed him as he walked around following Peter's instructions to find the cat food. Pouring them a large helping into their tiny bowl he settled it onto the floor and he might have added a few pieces of meat from the fridge.

Peter would never need to know just how much he was spoiling the cats. Moving to the sink he filled the water bowl and replaced it before getting to the gross job of checking the litter box which thankfully was a self cleaning one and all it needed was the desposible bag to be tossed out.

Finally he washed his hands and settled in on the couch pulling the cover he and Peter had used not to long before close around himself curling up. He was tired and the blanket still held the scent of the alpha.

Stiles was half drifting off when he felt one and then the other cat crawl up and join him on the sofa for a cuddle, yawning he drifted off for a small nap thinking about how if everything worked out maybe he could enjoy naps like these more often.

Knocking on the door woke him up. Grumbling he detangled himself from the blanket and made his way blurry eyed to the door unlocking and pulling it open. On the porch was a smirking Isaac and a grinning Scott. "You are coming over for dinner!" Scott made the statement like he had no choice.

Isaac just looked smug like he hoped Stiles would try to argue so that his fiance would be able to drag the human back over to their home. Stiles had learned by now not to argue when Scott was this excited, grunting out a reply Stiles fumbled around the living room grabbing the keys he locked the door and followed them back over to the house.

The smell of home cooking hit his nose and Stiles groaned happily as he rubbed his stomach, he had been living off his or Derek's left overs the shop which were good but had become all to common. Suddenly a blonde head appeared out of the kitchen and tackle hugged Stiles.

Stiles chuckled as he was greeted with a armful of Liam, ruffling and scratching the others hair as he let the younger male scent him. "Pack dinner?" Stiles questioned as he noticed pairs of shoes by the door and coats. Liam made a humming sound against his throat in agreement.

Erica was in the living room leaning on Boyd as they talked quietly and he rubbed at her side both greeted him as he and Liam made their entrance into the room as one with Liam still attached to him. Isaac was sprawled out on the sofa with a drink in hand and the remote flipping through the channels with a smirk as he winked.

Parrish and Jackson were cuddled up on a pair of bean bag chairs with Parrish mumbling softly about his nana's birthday coming up and Jackson informing him he wasn't going. Stiles snorted at that. Those two were the oddest two out of everyone.

More so than Corey and Deuc who had no one gad seen coming. But honestly Jackson and Parrish were very odd but they fit together. Liam lead Stiles to the kitchen where Scott was cooking with the help of a tall blonde male who Liam introduced as Brett. And Stiles instantly remembered him and he gave a smile and nod.

Stiles remembered the hard time Brett had given Liam back in the day but he could see now that they were forming a tight bond. The way Liam's hand would brush against Brett's as they stood close and the way Brett's eyes would light up when Liam would smile.

It was like his pup was growing up and in love. Stiles approved. Peeking around at the food Stiles found some of Scott's mothers old family secrets and some that Brett informed him were from his pack as he grew up.

Stiles couldn't wait to eat. Moving back to the living room he settled in beside Isaac and grunting he took his drink taking a long sip of what he assumed was some kind of imported soda before he leaned on him. The two held a comfortable silence.

Soon being called to dinner they all filed into the kitchen and made a buffet style line taking a plate and piling food on, with Brett helping to carry Liam's which was sickeningly sweet in Stiles eyes.

Stiles gave a small sigh as he checked his phone wondering if Peter would text him to check in for the night. It wasn't like they were officially dating they needed to talk things through. But he was watching the other couples together and it really did make him miss the snarkywolf.

Stiles made his plate and sat over beside Scott and Isaac who were discussing wedding plans. Sipping his drink and taking small bites as he watched his friends he thought over everything that had happened over the last few years.

Scott being bitten, him being possessed, people dying. Everything seemed so far in the past and yet so fresh in his memory. Scott and Isaac were getting married, fuck it felt like they were still awkwardly talking to each other on the lacrosse field.

Stiles and Derek owned a shop, Liam was about to graduate college for gods sake. Everything felt so fast. Stiles needed to breath and think. Was he ready to make his own new future? He could see himself with Peter.

Doing couple things, bickering over stupid things, going on dates. The classic normal things he really could see them. But at the same time he felt bellow Peter's league. Stiles took a deep breath as he felt the couch dip and Derek sat beside him.

"No making out in my office...I have a security camera in there for a reason," Derek grunted out as he sipped his soda. Stiles nearly choked on a bite of food. Scott patted his back a worried look on his face, Isaac wore a smirk. Fuck you New McCall.

Derek's expression was a small smiling smirk as he nudged Stiles. "Teasing," he mumbled out as he took a bite of his own food. Stiles relaxed leaning on him the smell of his after shave calming him a bit. He was so lucky to have such amazing friends. Except Isaac.

Once the food was eaten and the movies finished he made his way back over to Peter's letting himself in he locked the door behind himself making sure to check over everything. Shit where was he supposed to sleep. They hadn't covered this...he could sleep on the couch. But some unknown force kept pulling him to the bed room upstairs.

Stiles climbed the stairs and peeked into each room being as quick as possible so he wouldn't be tempted to look through everything. Finally he found the master bed room and he walked in. It was very much everything he would expect Peter's room to look like.

It was very clean and neat, the colors were blues and blacks with a few grays mixed in. the bed was a queen sized bed with the softest looking blanket on it that Stiles had ever seen he longed to reach out and touch it.

Biting his lip he debated if he could when he shrugged reaching out he ran his fingers over the soft silky touch of the blanket, smiling he ran down the stairs the cats hot on his heels as he grabbed his over night bag and raced back up the stairs, to his credit he only tripped twice.

Once in the master bed room he changed into his bat man pajama pants and was about to pull on a over sized shirt when his phone went off, shrugging he tugged the shirt over his shoulders. Having checked the other rooms he noticed there was no other bed.

Stiles grabbed his phone and made his way over to the bed, slipping under the comforter he nuzzled into the pillow. Even his human nose could pick up how much stronger Peter's smell was here. Smiling as he snuggled into the covers because hell yeah comfortable bed. He pulled out the phone.

Peter: did you burn down my home yet?

Stiles: no jerkface it's still standing. Fed the cats.

Peter: only cat food I hope?

Stiles: perhaps.

Peter: Stiles. Frosty gets upset stomach.

Stiles: well fuck me

Peter: in due time. But you will be cleaning up cat vomit.

Stiles: it was worth it they loved it!

Peter: if you had children you would be the parent constantly giving them candy wouldn't you?

Stiles: totally man totally, wait what did you say?

Peter: that we'd have sex in due time. Why? Are we not supposed to?

Stiles: no we totally are. This conversation took a different turn than you being pissed the cat was going to vomit.

Peter: thinking of you makes me forget my poor carpet.

Stiles: awe thinking of me creeper wolf?

Peter: yes I am. This hotel room is horribly boring and the people next door are arguing over her spending to much money on her sisters wedding gift.

Stiles: damn cheap ass.

Peter: from my understanding there is a bet going on how long the marriage will last, you would enjoy this.

Stiles: sounds like it. It's quiet here too, the cats miss you.

Peter: only the cats?

Stiles: I assume Derek misses you I could call him?

Peter: do you miss me? What are you doing right now?

Stiles: I miss you dammit. Uh laying down.

Peter: where?

Stiles: nope

Peter: tell me.

Stiles: never

Peter: Stiles

Stiles: Creeper

Peter: you are in my bed aren't you...as I doubt the couch could be to comfortable and I have yet to unpack the guest room.

Stiles: fuck you.

Peter: not my style but I'd let you.

Stiles: I hate you. But seriously?

Peter: I can distract you easily with sex. You are in my bed.

Stiles: I'm a horny single man give me a break.

Peter: you aren't.

Stiles: what?

Peter: single you aren't, we're involved we just haven't discussed it.

Stiles face flushed as he rolled around on the bed clutching the phone to his chest, the flirting and banter was enough to make him smirk at all of his wit, but there was Peter fighting back snip for snap of his witty come backs.

Stiles felt his chest tighten at the last message, he. Wasn't. Single. The words shook him a bit. Grinning he hurriedly replied.

Stiles: deal then, you aren't single either.

Peter: I haven't been single for a while Stiles.

Stiles: oh?

Peter: I've been courting you for a while.

Stiles: weirdo no one says courting that's so old school.

Peter: what do you want me to say tryin to hit that?

Stiles: please don't

Peter: good, then suck it up and deal with courting.

Stiles: so old.

Peter: I'm not that old.

Stiles: my dad will think so.

Peter: I'm sure he'll love me

Stiles: sure, you are old enough to be my dad almost.

Peter: Stiles I'm hardly old enough to be your dad.

Stiles: daddy

Peter: well that's a interesting turn of advents...didn't know you had a kink.

Stiles: oh my god no.

Stiles groaned and he hid his face in his hands, he would never live down the fact he had called Peter daddy. He knew the older wolf enough to know that anything embarrassing that happened between them was public knowledge.

Making a pathetic whining sound Stiles peeked at the phone as if it was causing him personal harm. He would kill Peter one day, he just knew it.

Peter: you can call me daddy Stiles.

Stiles: guh go to bed!

Peter: I should I have a meeting very early tomorrow. And you have work and then to take care of my home, by take care of I mean not burn down.

Stiles: it'll be in one piece trust me.

Peter: I do. Goodnight Stiles, sleep well I miss you, you idiot boy.

Stiles: goodnight Peter. I miss you, you giant creeper wolf.

Stiles sighed out happily as he looked at the phone. Okay going into this he had misjudged Peter and wanted to torture the other till he was begging to be free. But now he kind of liked that they were flirting and apparently dating.

Moving over he plugged his phone into the charger and curled up on the bed nuzzling the pillow to get a wiff of after shave. Smiling when the cats joined him on the bed. He could do this, he so could do this for three more days.

House siting day TWO

He could not do this for three more days. Everything was a mess. The coffee machines were fucking up. Liam was having issues with his anger. Isaac kept snapping at customers and Erica was late for work again. Stiles felt his head about to explode.

How could such a smooth running day yesterday turn into this. This master piece of hell. Liam was mumbling curses and promising the coffee maker to never hit it again if it would just work, calling it baby and soothing names. Stiles was worried.

Isaac finally snapped his last nerve on some college kid who ordered a double whipped mocha and then proceed to ask what it was. Isaac's nails were elongating and Stiles could see them, he rushed over and took his hand. "Isaac back room,"

Stiles lead him away with a firm glare at the college kid. Dishonor on you and your cow you little shit. He lead him to sit on a cardboard box and he stood in front of him rubbing his shoulders. "In and out breaths Is...in and out..whats wrong?" Stiles wrinkled his nose as he asked looking over the curly haired blondes face.

Isaac took calming breathes his nails going back to human ones as he looked up at him. "Something smells wrong, it's making me nervous," he mumbled as he sniffed at Stiles and then the room. "It's just something bad off...I don't know it's like a pain a itch something,"

Stiles frowned as he listened moving he rubbed his shoulder. "Maybe you should go home, take the day off you and Scott take the weekend and go someplace?" he offered as he gave him a one armed hug. Satan friend or not Stiles hated seeing Isaac look so stressed. "Yeah, maybe," Isaac mumbled as he bit his lip.

"That's it, go on home I'll help Liam and his girlfriend make up and then Derek will be in soon," Stiles joked as he heard a yelp of pain from the youngest wolf who cursed 'fucking coffee bitch' . Isaac smirked a bit. "Thanks Stiles...this...this means a lot, I'll see you tonight?" he asked with a hopeful smile. Stiles gave a firm nod. Temporary neighbors of course they would see each other.

Isaac stood grabbing his hoodie and his keys giving Stiles a nuzzle to scent him before he headed out stopping to look at Liam who was healing a huge burn on his hand and rubbing the coffee machine like it was his lover. "I'm worried," Isaac whispered to Stiles.

Stiles snorted as he joined him and watched as Liam glared at them but whispered. "They don't understand you Miranda...they don't know you," Stiles shoved his fist in his mouth to stop his laughter slipping out.

Isaac's eyes went wide as he stared. Erica finally walked in behind them seeing Liam rubbing the machine she clicked her tongue. "Aw is Miranda being a giant bitch again?" she purred out. Stiles really needed new friends.

Liam gave a grunt in reply as he looked at them all before he went back to trying to fix the machine. Derek walked in raising one of his eye brows. "Why is Liam molesting the coffee maker?" he questioned with a slow worried voice. Stiles couldn't hold it together.

He let out a string of giggle like laughs as he pointed at the machine. "Miranada...she...work...broken," he couldn't even form words. Isaac was with him laughing. Derek walked past them moved Liam away from the machine and gave it a firm wack.

Liam looked victimized as he looked on. The machine gave a few grunts and chugs before it started to click back on and work. "You hit Miranada," Liam whispered as he looked up at Derek with a look of utter shock. "Liam...seek help," Derek spoke softly as he ruffled the blondes hair and he proceeded to walk past them all to his office.

Isaac chuckled before telling the others good bye and slipped out. Stiles made his way over rubbing Liam's shoulder. "it's okay Li...it sounds like Miranada likes it rough," he assured the blonde. Erica who was sipping her mocha latte choked on the drink glaring over at him.

Stiles just gave her a wink. So maybe he could do this. Maybe he could?.

The rest of the morning and after noon rush went smoothly with only one or two slip ups from the machines. Looked like they might need to be replaced. Stiles hated to think of the cost of that.

Stiles was sitting behind the counter sipping a bottle of water and looking over the messages from the night before from Peter. They still put a smile on his face. He had briefly texted him this morning and told him to have a good meeting.

Which was how he had gotten a 'not likely stiles' back and a picture of Peter with a eye roll happening. Stiles had grinned at that and sent one of himself flipping off the phone. They had such a healthy relationship already.

Glancing at his phone he had a few missed text messages from Matt and two phone calls. Stiles sighed out he would have to break down and actually have a talk with Matt about leaving him alone. They were officially done there was no need to keep trying.

He was so tired of getting the calls and texts at all hours. And he could bet anything that Peter wouldn't tolerate them either. Stiles sent off a quick few texts sipping his water as he glanced over at Erica and Liam filling orders.

He was once again at a bit of a loss at how far they had all come. Years ago Erica and Liam would have been at each others throats. But here they were working along side each other with smiles and hugs. Erica the ever sassy pack bitch.

Liam was the baby, him and Corey. But they weren't babies anymore. Shaking his head to clear his throat Stiles pushed himself to his feet and shoved his phone away. Moving to the counter to start taking orders again he only had a few more hours to get through.

At half past five Stiles peeked into the office to tell Derek he was heading out he had to go feed the cats. Derek gave a grunt like reply as he lifted his coffee mug and a handful of paper work in a goodbye. Charming.

Stiles rolled his eyes but he grabbed his hoodie and his keys humming along to a song in his head as he passed Liam giving him a small nudge in a goodbye. The younger male gave a nuzzle scenting him. Erica gave a nod as her goodbye as she was flirting with a customer for a bigger tip.

Typical Erica. Stiles smiled as he headed out of the shop and past Theo and Josh shop waving over at Josh who waved at him Boyd hanging out side talking to him. Stiles hummed as he strolled down the street taking his usual path.

He figured the day was still early and he could have enough time to get to Peter's and get a shower, feed the cats and make dinner for himself and maybe even Scott and Isaac as a surprise! That would cheer up Scarfface.

Stiles was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the walk going by so fast, soon he was on Peter's street and already passing that creepy old man who's house always smelt like cabbage. Stiles chuckled at his own ditziness as he walked.

Just a few short weeks ago he had been walking down this very road drunk off his little human ass and ended up breaking into Peter's house and here he was with a key and sort of kind of maybe dating Peter. The humor would never stop.

Stiles passed Scott and Isaac's the lights off and the car gone. Huh they must have gone out.; he would just put some in a Tupperware container for them. Jogging up the steps he unlocked the door and slipped in.

Stiles locked the door behind him and was greeted by both cats rubbing along his legs purring. Smiling he scratched behind their ears frowning when he noticed the cat vomit on the carpet. Fuck you Peter.

Stiles hurriedly cleaned it up and scolded the cat in his mind for not telling him he was sensitive. He moved about doing the cleaning and hurried ab out getting his shower. Taking his time as the water washed over him it washed away the stress of the day.

Stiles enjoyed his shower, trying his best not to think of the fact that Peter himself took them in there, trying not to think of Peter naked. Stiles groaned at the mental picture of a naked Peter covered in suds. Fuck him.

Stiles might have taken a bit longer in the shower trying to calm himself than he hoped. Moving about he pulled on some clean clothes. He headed downstairs in his sweats and shirt he started work on dinner.

Making one of Isaac's favorites with what Peter had in his fridge was easy. Putting some in a plastic tub and lid he scribbled a little note and grabbed a paper bag shoving it in it. Grabbing his shoes he pulled them on.

Stiles rubbed the cats behind the ears before he grabbed the keys and headed out of the door, down the stairs and over to Scott's. Unlocking Scott's door he headed to the kitchen counter and sat the note down.

He put the food in the fridge and grabbed a gogurt out of there smirking he stopped to rub his fingers over all of Isaac's drinks. Scent marking your shit bitch. He grinned before he headed back out locking the door.

Stiles walked back down the side walk and up the curb to Peter's. Climbing the steps he frowned as he reached the door and pushed it open. Fuck he hadn't locked it up and it was cracked he hoped the cats hadn't gotten out.

When he took a step into the living room he called for them finding them, both cats looked frazzled running to him and meowing relentlessly before darting back under the couch. Frowning he glanced around. "Guys whats wrong?"

Stiles reached out for them when he heard a voice. "They don't like me," Stiles froze, cold seeping into his bones he turned to face Matt. "What the fuck?" Stiles snapped as he stood up gripping the keys in his hand so tight they dug into his skin.

"You wouldn't answer my calls or texts..," Matt spoke as if he was hurt and he took a step towards him. Stiles gulped taking a step back his eyes glancing at the door. Matt tracked the movement and he smirked some. "No Stiles,"

Stiles knew Matt. He wouldn't hurt him they had only gotten into a few fights which ended in Matt getting touchy with him. Matt was normally not a very physical person. Matt smirked some. "This way you have to talk to me,"

Stiles bit back a growl. "I have nothing to say to you Matt. It's over you need to leave," Stiles snapped as he tried to take the brave front. "Stiles, shut up and listen," Matt moved closer till Stiles had no where to go he was backed up against the couch already his knees hitting the seat.

"You are going to listen. This is a nice place it would be pity to fuck it up. Now come back to my place with me we can talk," Matt held his hand out for him. Stiles glanced out the window over at Scott and Isaac's, god why had he told him to go out for the day. Matt had to have been the one stalking him. "No. I'm not going anywhere,"

Matt chuckled at that and he lunged at Stiles holding him down as he palmed at Stiles sides. Struggling to pull away Stiles tried stabbing Matt with the keys which ended in Matt pinning him down by the hands. "No no bad move...," Matt hissed out.

Matt moved to kiss Stiles, this was wrong so wrong he didn't want this he wanted to be away from here. Right before his lips touched him a loud crack sound happened and Matt grunted. Blood dripped down his face and trickled over Stiles face.

Matt choked as blood dripped out of his lips. He was jerked off of Stiles and tossed aside. Theo stood there holding what looked like part of another fancy vase. Fucking hell. Stiles had never been so happy to see someone in his life.

"Theo of thank god," Stiles went to sit up and he ran to him wobbling as he tripped over Matt who was still choking. Stiles wrapped his arms around Theo in a hug. Theo wrapped his arms around him. "He was going to...and he had me," Stiles gasped out.

Theo rubbed his back soothingly. "It';s okay Stiles, he won't hurt you," Theo assured him as he lifted his boot covered foot and slammed down on Matt's wrist which snapped with a crack making Stiles blood run cold but a weird victory shoot through him.

It was over, no more threats no more harassment he wouldn't be afraid. "He's been harassing me for weeks. Sending me these pictures of telling me he was going to kill me and hurt Peter and Liam," he whispered out as he clung to Theo's hand looking down at Matt.

"Actually no he wasn't Stiles. That was me. And I am going to kill Peter. But I have other ideas for you besides killing you," Theo's cold voice spoke making Stiles try to jump back away from him. The death grip on his wrist prevented him from moving at all.

Theo tutted as he looked in his eyes. "I'm sorry Stiles. But I'm going to need you to be a good boy," he raised his other hand and Stiles only had a few seconds to register what was going on before he felt a sharp throbbing pain.

His head felt as if it was swimming, he felt so tired and he felt in pain, his eyes dizzy as he fell limp into Theo's arms the last thing he heard was Theo's chuckle.

When Stiles comes to it's in some kind of house or shack he can't tell but his head hurts so bad and he's tied up. He feels like his heads been bashed in. and suddenly images flash through his mind of Theo holding onto a statue of some naked person and a loud crack as it hit him.

If he lived through this he was changing Peter's home decor. Looking around the shack like room he could see out the windows there was woods, he was out in the preserve holy fuck no one was going to hear him scream.

Not even the wolves could hear him from out here. It was a good fifteen minute drive that was way to far of a scream for then to hear. As if sensing his thoughts a shadow shifted and Theo appeared in front of him running a claw down his cheek. "They won't hear you,"

Stiles let out a soft whimper before he spoke. "But I got pictures of you," he whispered, he was still so confused. Glancing around he spotted a bloody shovel by the door and winced. Well there goes where Matt was. "I had Josh do it. He's my beta he does what I say,"

Theo was right, in a way Josh was his beta. Stiles head hurt so badly focusing on the words was so hard. "What are you going to do with me?" he whispered out as he looked up at him. Theo dragged the claw along his cheek breaking the skin.

Lifting the blood soaked claw to his lips and licking it clean he smirked. "Do you know what happens to a spark turned wolf Stiles?" Theo asked as he stood ignoring Stiles own questions. Stiles felt his gut drop. "They are so strong some say that their alpha will be the strongest alpha," Theo muttered.

"But hardly any spark naturally wants to be a wolf, my end game Stiles, is to be a alpha but to be a alpha I need the powers. I'm going to kill Peter and then turn you and make you my bitch," Theo informed him as he leaned back down.

"When I'm your alpha I will be so in control of you that you won't be able to deny me what I want. You'll give me everything," he snarled out as he gripped Stiles chin firmly with his clawed fingers. "But see, I need to draw that alpha to me," he whispered.

Stiles stayed quiet through the whole speech. Till the part about killing Peter. He couldn't have any of his friends hurt but specially not Peter. Nor did he want to become a wolf not at the hands of Theo. Stiles had thought of how he would become a wolf.

If he had ever wanted to become one and this,..this was not it. Moving to sit up a bit wincing as the pain shot through his body he looked at Theo. "Please I don't...Theo no," he choked out as he hoped he could get through to him.

"Funny, that's almost just what Tracy said as I sliced her skin apart. Piece by piece as I peeled it away," Stiles mouth dropped open as he stared at Theo in shock. Of course he shouldn't be shocked he had just killed Matt and hit Stiles over the head with a statue.

"Awe Stiles. C'mon don't leave me hanging where is that wit I love so much?" Theo moved closer gripping his chin again his nails digging in breaking the skin a bit. "Wasted all of it away on that old as fuck alpha...when you were whoring with him?" he snarled.

Stiles felt the claws dig in and he felt the blood drip down his chin, he was going to die if Theo got to carried away. "Theo we never...Peter and I haven't," Stiles started to say the talking hurt the skin tightening around his jaw he felt the blood go down his throat.

Theo pulled his hand away and wiped most of it away. "Stiles. I'm not a idiot you smell like him. But he hasn't marked you so I know he hasn't got his dick inside of you yet. I'll mark you as mine before he can," Theo muttered as he moved to grab a rag cleaning his fingers off the rest of the way.

Stiles wanted to cry to beg for some kind of help but he knew that none was coming. Stiles knew that Peter still had one day or was it two he couldn't remember away and how was he supposed to find him. If Theo has this planned he'd not live through this.

"Why?" Stiles asked weakly as he looked down at his lap unable to look anywhere else his head pounding. "Simple Stiles. I want you I want Void Stiles and I'm going to bring him back. I found a very strong mage who will help," Theo spoke happily.

Stiles felt his heart stop. no. no. No! Void could never come back. How would that even be possible he and Scott had made sure of that when they had been in high school. Stiles felt his chest tighten as he struggled to take breaths.

"That's right. I'm getting not just you, but getting void back. And I know he'll be everything I ever wanted," Theo gushed with a twisted smile as he leaned down kissing Stiles on the forehead. Bile raised in Stiles throat he felt like he needed to vomit.

It could have been the massive concussion he had or the fact his whole world was about to cave in on it's self. But this all needed to end. Theo left for a bit after that leaving him alone to his thoughts, his head hurt so badly.

He took shallow deep breathes closing his eyes he whimpered out softly as he tried to focus on one image in his mind. He was a spark but he was untrained so untrained but maybe...maybe he could try to get out a message but all he could think about was the blood shed planned.

He sobbed out softly as he felt his vision fade out and he whispered out. "Peter," before he blacked out.

Isaac and Scott climbed out of the car and headed towards the steps of their house with wide smiles on their faces laughing and cutting up. Isaac was so grateful that Stiles had given him the rest of the day off he had needed it. They had spent the night out of town..

The weird feeling hadn't left him but being with Scott always seemed to help him relax. Blood. The scent hit his nose just as he sneezed and he glanced down at a meowing sound. Scott raised a eye brow as he bent down and picked up the cat.

"That's Magic right?" Isaac asked as he sneezed again and he looked at the cats collar the tag showing his name and address next to them. "Fucking Stiles seriously can't watch a cat," Isaac mumbled as he sniffed at the cat. "It smells like blood," Isaac muttered a bit as he stroked his back.

Pulling his hand back he had blood on his fingers it was dried and tacky. The two wolves raced next door holding the cat. Scott rushed in sitting the cat on the couch. The gray and white cat was curled up on the couch looking calm. Blood on his face blood speckling the couch and wall.

Scott glanced at Isaac who's eyes were glowing, he was about to lose it. "We need to get Peter," he muttered as he looked around the room the blood was dried and flaked. "No need to get me," the out raged sound of the alpha as he stepped into the house.

Scott turned to see the alpha his eyes glowing red his teeth dropped into fangs and his claws out. Scott had never seen someone look as angry as Peter did in that moment. "The scents Scott the scents," Isaac mumbled as he shook Scott.

Scott took a deep breath. 'Stiles...scared...Matt...angry...Matt hurt...," he paused as he took in another breath and both he and Isaac spoke the last word together turning to face Peter. "Theo. Theo was here," Peter racked his mind trying to place the scent.

Suddenly a off putting smell and Stiles talking with someone who smelt of arousal hit him. "The one from the shop. Why was he in my house...who's blood is this it's not Stiles who the fuck is Matt?" Peter snarled as he tried to control the wolf.

He took deep breaths till his fangs and teeth returned to normal but his eyes remained red he couldn't stop those, his wolf was fighting to break free. "Stiles ex boyfriend he's been harassing him," Isaac mumbled as Scott looked at him with a look of hurt for having not been told.

Isaac shook his head dismissively there was time for later. "Theo must have Stiles, I smell the struggle and I smell Theo's anger," Peter mumbled as he took deep breaths reaching out to stroke the black cats scruff to calm him. "Call Derek. Get the others we need to track him,"

Stiles slowly came to blinking his eyes as he glanced around, it was dark again. He had woken up and fallen back asleep through out the day. But it was night again. He took slow shallow breathes his head still pounding but he could feel the bleeding had stopped.

Stiles looked around the shack trying to find Theo in the dim lighting. Nothing. Groaning as he moved around a bit Stiles felt a sharp nail poking out of the piece of wood he was tied to, using it as a sharp object he started trying to cut through the rope.

Finally feeling the last bit of the rope snap he groggily climbed to his feet. Seeing double was not good. He made his way over to the shovel grabbing it to use as a weapon. He needed something. Right as he took a few wobbling steps back Theo was in the shack snarling.

Stiles took his chance and he swung hard wacking him across the face so hard he knew he heard a bone crack. Theo fell to the ground knocked out . Taking a deep breath he ran out of the shack as best he could dropping the shovel.

He felt his lungs ache, he glanced at his tatted clothes to see a bruise forming over a rip above his rib cage. Theo had gotten annoyed with him during one of his begging pleas. Taking deep gulps he ran tree roots hitting him and scratching his arms.

He felt the blood prickling to the surface as the tree branches hit his face and arms cutting him some had thorns and some had jagged edges. He knew Theo wouldn't be down for long. The wolf was fast at healing he had seen it himself as a teen.

He was going to get as far as he could away from the shack in hopes that someone or something was out there that could save him. He prayed he hoped. He just needed to get away.

stumbling out of the woods covered in blood clothing ripped and face bruised arms covered in scratches and cuts, Stiles gasped in mouthfuls of the sharp burning crisp fall air as he fell to his knees having run all he could. He couldn't make it any further he was out of energy he just couldn't get any further. He had used all his strength to get this far with a strangled whimper and cry he fell as he tried to stand and run once more.

He must have whimpered out Peter's name because the sharp and cold voice behind him spoke. "He's not going to save you Stiles, not now. He's not here," He was so fucked. He hadn't even made it three days. Three fucking days he hadn't even lasted.

He could think back over the last three days everything he could do differently so that the out come wouldn't lead to this. But everything would lead to this. He would have never figured out it was Theo. His scent was so familiar to the pack. So familiar to Isaac.

That's why Isaac hadn't picked up on it when he went searching. Stiles took a deep breath his lungs aching as he heard the last words of 'he''s not here' he was about to beg for Theo to not do this one more time when he heard a loud Alpha roar.

"Think again," the fear and relief that filled Stiles as he looked up seeing Peter's face was a unhealthy mixture as he struggled to get out the words. Peter lunged and tackled Theo. They rolled and fought for control.

Stiles was left to watch as they fought tooth and claw over him. He felt helpless. He watched as Peter took a bad hit. He fell back. Theo had taken Tracy's powers and from the looks of it someone else's he was gaining power.

Stiles saw as Theo moved like a lion about to tackle and maul it's prey as Peter was climbing to his feet. Stiles heard the leaves rustling as he saw Isaac and Scott joining them in the clearing. They were to far away. Stiles climbed to his feet and made the two foot run.

He shoved Peter out of the way just as Theo's claws sunk down into his back through his body he felt them pierce through him. The blood dripping over his skin and pouring out of his body. What felt like hours of having his claws in his body was only seconds.

Scott and Isaac followed by Derek soon had Theo on the ground with Derek ripping him apart clawing and ripping him apart with his teeth. Stiles choked on his own blood as he fell. Peter was there in seconds pulling him into his arms as he looked over his face.

"Stiles what the fuck were you thinking you...," Peter lifted his shirt to see the blood rolling out of him. Stiles felt dizzy he could hardly breath with out feeling the blood pooling in his lungs, ";Please Stiles...please," Peter begged as he felt Derek join them.

"Stiles do you want it...do you can,..do you want the bite?" Peter whispered as he stroked over his cheek looking at the young man bleeding to death in his arms. Stiles was fading in and out but he understood the question.

He knew what it meant. He looked between the three alphas and the gathering betas all of which were there he whispered out choking on his blood. "Yes," before he passed out. Peter wasted no time as he lifted Stiles wrist into his mouth his fangs piercing the skin.

He bit down and bit into the pale mole dotted skin with all his alpha intent to make his first beta he had made, to mark him to save him. Peter wouldn't let anyone touch him. He wouldn't his wolf was to scared to.

He rocked Stiles back and forth as he held him his wolf howling with disgust at smelling so much of Theo's scent on Stiles skin. Peter did how ever carry him back back to the car and then to his house.

Stiles eyes flickered open the next morning weakly, he was curled up around a warm body. The warm body smelled so good. He nuzzled against the chest. He could hear the heart pounding so steadily. "Peter?" he whispered out opening his eyes slowly.

Peter looked down at him brushing his hair out of his face he nodded. "You're safe. We're back home. You need time to heal...his claws went deep you almost didn't make it," Peter explained as he placed a hand over his chest and then his back.

Stiles felt groggy and confused till it all came rushing back to him. He groaned resting his face in Peter's chest. "Is...is everyone else okay?" Stiles whispered out as he gripped onto Peter's shirt. Looking down at his own clothing he noticed someone had cleaned him up and changed his clothes.

Stiles blushed at the thought of someone showering him. "Isaac had a nasty cut and I had some wounds but we are healing fine," Peter explained rubbing over Stiles scalp and avoiding the place Stiles knew Theo had broken the statue on his pore skull.

Stiles gave a grunt as a reply as he took in a breath and a mixture of scents hit his nose, a loud array of sounds blasted into his ears to. "Oh shit...the bite," Stiles muttered as that too came back to him. He looked up at Peter.

Peter gave a nod as he flashed his red eyes at him. Stiles felt something in him heat up and a odd expression crossed Peter's face. The void. Stiles sighed. "I know blue," he whispered not wanting to ever show his eyes again. "No Stiles, they weren't blue," was the reply.

Stiles sat up ignoring the pounding in his head as he yelped. "Then what color were they?" he asked with a surprised gasp as the closest vase to them shook then slightly exploded. Peter raised a eye brow as he looked at him. "Silver...Stiles. How much of a spark are you?"

Stiles bit his lip as he struggled to find the words. He wasn't sure but he had never exploded a vase before. "Please tell me that one didn't cost twelve grand," he mumbled as he bit his lip. "No," Peter mumbled as he lazed back on the bed.

Stiles felt relief wash over him. "More like fifteen," well fuck. "Well fuck," Stiles huffed out as he bit his lip. "When you are healed maybe...for now maybe we should worry about training you...silver eyes and exploding things can't be good,"

Stiles sighed out as he flopped back down on the bed and he hid his face in Peter's chest, why couldn't he have been born a cat...cats were so fucking lucky.

Later sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee mug in his hand and his friends gathered around the now blood free living room Stiles felt better. He was sitting close to Peter he could feel his wolf (as weird as it felt) telling him to stay close to alpha.

Derek looked like he hadn't slept much if at all. Isaac was sporting a fading scar across his face which Scott kept touching. There would be comfort sex for weeks. Lucky bitch. Liam was looking uncomfortable and like he wanted Stiles away from Peter.

Stiles sighed as he sipped his coffee and he climbed to his feet moving slowly he walked over to Liam getting down low in front of him he leaned in scenting him. He had been scenting Peter off and on the whole morning (for comfort of course) and he knew now why they did it.

Stiles ran his nose along Liam's jaw and he pulled back smiling softly he flashed his silver eyes at the younger wolf. "I'm fine pup," he whispered. Liam's golden eyes flashed back as he gave a whine and he glanced over at Peter with a growl.

Stiles sighed out smacking Liam behind the head softly. "That's my alpha...be careful...my wolf loves you but doesn't love you keep looking at my alpha like that," he gave him another nuzzle before he returned to the counter for his coffee.

Peter looked proud as he wrapped a arm around Stiles keeping the still healing male close. "So I called Deaton and he said we can come over after lunch...he'll close the shop up and he can see you and make sure you are okay," Scott muttered as he looked up at Stiles with sympathy.

Ten years ago they had been in reverse positions like this with Scott having been bitten and Stiles making all the calls and trying to help. "Great...you're taking to to the vet...is he taking my temp and giving me a rabies shot?" Stiles mumbled bitterly.

No one laughed, except Isaac who had as twisted sense of humor as Stiles. Point scarfface. Stiles finished his coffee and leaned on Peter. "It's for your safety! Your eyes glow silver dude...and peter says you exploded something," Scott whined.

Oh fearless alpha of whiny pantsville. "Yeah yeah one vase," Stiles grunted out as he ignored the glares from everyone. "Gee Stiles, I'm sure I know tons of betas who have exploded vases," Derek spat at him before he tried calming himself.

Stiles sighed getting up once more he walked over sensing Peter watching him he took Derek's hand and rubbed over the back of it. "Hey...hey okay I knew it would be a fucked up thing. Theo said changing a spark would be something weird," Stiles muttered out as he smiled softly.

Derek grumbled but the touch comforted him. "Look here sour wolf, nothing is gunna rip this pack apart okay?" Stiles assured him as he stood and he felt arms around around his waist as he got a it light headed he was healing still.

Peter pulled him to sit on the sofa beside him and he gave a small nod. "We will protect Stiles. And help him learn," he muttered as he gave a smile holding onto Stiles hand. Stiles smiled back gripping his hand tightly. "Pack,"

they all nodded and mumbled "Pack," back at him. As much of a mismatched patch work pack it was. This was Stiles pack. His family. And even if he had to struggle with learning control and with being what ever he was now he would do it to protect his pack.

Chapter whatever

The following weeks of training had Stiles head spinning. His thinking had been that he would have total control and have this werewolf thing down pat after having helped Scott and Liam with his. Wrong.

He was no better off than they had been some times, and his spark issues popped up and caused him some troubles. Currently his biggest problem was keeping his claws in check and his teeth and eyes. He was fighting letting out a growl.

He was swinging by Peter's job so they could go over to the preserve for some training. What he had not expected was to see some bimbo of a woman shamelessly flirting all over Peter.

Peter didn't seem to be flirting back he was just asking casual questions about work and he smiled as he had a arm around Stiles waist rubbing his tense back. Stiles breathing was ragged his eyes slowly swirling around the edges from dark brown to silver.

He took deep breathes but wanted to gag at the womans smell of arousal from his Peter. After the bite his attraction to Peter had become a bit inter locked with his affection for his alpha and Peter had explained mates and bonding and such.

And she needed to back the fuck up off his mate.

Peter took a small wiff of Stiles' scent and he glanced at him tugging him a bit closer. "I'm sorry Gloria you'll have to excuse my boyfriend and I. We have plans and I'm afraid we're already running late," He leaned over giving Stiles a swift kiss.

Stiles hummed as if it was no big deal the horrible woman was glaring at him. Serves her right. Trying to calm his wolf he held onto the reality that Peter was with him and the woman was just a annoying co worker.

As she mumbled something handed over paper work and scurried off Stiles took his time to touch as much of Peter's desk as he could before he was tugged out of the office. "She's always like that and she's known about you for weeks," Peter's words did little to sooth the wolf.

Stiles knew his wolf was still so new to the world that it needed more, it was still so unsure so untamed. "I don't like her. I could have ripped her face off...I might pee on her car," Stiles mumbled as he took Peter's hand lacing their fingers together.

Peter lead him out onto the car park and to the car while he tried making small talk about the work day between them to distract him from actually trying to find her car. To late he knew which one it was the blue honda. Concidor yourself peed on next time Gloria.

Stiles climbed into the car nuzzling at the black leather seats which now smelt so over whelming like Peter and leather polish. "What are we working on today for training?" he asked with a soft sigh as he buckled up and he bit his plump lip. "Oh...my dad wants to meet you,"

"We're going to work on the fact you almost wanted to rip Gloria apart for flirting...wait what?" Peter's heart rate spiked up at the end part of the sentence as he started the car and turned to look at Stiles with a non Peter like look.

The always cool and calm alpha looked a bit nervous. "Yeah yeah control don't kill the slutty old lady and my dad wants to meet you it's normal. He wants to meet my boyfriend," Stiles mumbled out as he gave a slight shrug as if signaling it was no big deal.

Peter looked sickly, well as sickly as a werewolf could look. "Stiles. Is this a good idea I mean I'm much older than you...and what if he doesn't approve I know how much his approval means to you," Peter muttered out as he turned in the seat to look over the younger wolf.

Stiles felt his heart melt, he was nervous. Stiles sat up and he reached out taking Peter's hand as he raised it to his lips and he kissed it softly. "Peter. You are more than my boyfriend you are my alpha and he will accept you," he whispered out softly his eyes shinning with affection.

Stiles would fight to get his father to accept Peter. His wolf wouldn't stop till his father accepted the older wolf into their family.

Peter seemed to relax at the skin to skin contact his eyes showing how his wolf was pleased with being called alpha. Seemingly being calmed down just a bit Peter leaned over and tilted Stiles' chin up by his finger and thumb pecking him on the lips softly.

"My beautiful Spark of a beta," Peter's thick husky voice filled Stiles ears with a pleased hum as his inner wolf wagged it's tail at the approval and he fought not to smack him away at the silly comment as well as to not whine at how it pleased his wolf all at once.

"Just drive you weird old man," Stiles whispered out settling instead for the normal banter they had started the relationship on. Peter chuckled as he turned to start the car and head out to the preserve.

The sex life Stiles had wanted with Peter didn't boom into action over night. Not even once his body had healed. Not for a lack of trying! Could you blame him. Peter was walking sex.

Every time Stiles got just past a bit of making out something within distance seemed to explode or move and land on the floor. Once the thing moving had been the bed it's self.

While Peter didn't mind if Stiles shifted a bit during them getting intimate albeit he said that just proved he was doing something right he didn't take kindly to his antiques being smashed. Stiles was sentenced to a life of no sexy times.

He was working on control. So far they had decided that they would save the actual love making as Peter had called it for when he had more control. For now it was limited to slight kisses and rushed making out in the preserve after training.

Later on as Stiles was being shoved had into a tree and growled at for ripping Isaac's new scarf. Fuck you Isaac. Stiles had a wonderful idea, maybe he could use his lustful thoughts as a focus point instead of his anger like Peter kept telling him.

Bad idea Stiles very very bad idea or so he figured as he saw the smoking singed look on Isaac's face and he hoped eye brows grew back fast. Okay so not lustful maybe he could try using Peter as his focus point?.

Stiles took a deep breath and tried to focus on the shift. Thinking in his mind he thought over the way Peter's eyes shined a bright blue in the sun light, just for a moment as he felt his claws slip out and his fangs grow his facial features shift out.

Bitchin he could do this.

Stiles focused on the way the older wolfs breath would hitch when he spoke of home and the way his chuckles sounded when he was really laughing. He felt the power tingling in his finger tips as he opened his eyes and he picked a focal point to try aiming for.

Not Isaac thankfully.

He picked a beer can someone had so carelessly left out on the land and he took a deep slow steady breath as he took one final moment to remember the way Peter's mouth would form into a slow real smile just before they would kiss.

Boom beer can twisted and slowly burned into a tiny crisp of silvery green smoke with no loud explosion.

Stiles was in shock.

He did it. Stiles actually did it. He felt arms around him and cheering and ruffling of hair. But what he felt most of all was praise from his alpha over the bond as he looked up to see those stunning blue eyes watching him with a smirk.

His alpha was proud. Stiles slowly pushed off Scott and Liam after some nuzzling and scent marking and shockingly even one slight nuzzle from Jackson whom claimed it was a accident, before he made his way over to Peter and he tackle hugged him.

"Did you see it?" Stiles muttered happily as he leaned up for a kiss. Peter met him half way pecking him lightly with a pleased hum in agreement as he walked them over to examine the now ash remains of the beer can.

"I did my little spark. It was wonderful. How did you manage it with out singing off your eye brows or someone else's...again?" Peter chuckled at the hurt look on Stiles' face at the last part of his question.

No kisses for mean alphas Stiles decided.

Later on when they finally were back at Peter's and showered and clean sat down with dinner on the couch. Stiles looked up from his food and glanced over at Peter.

His eyes trailing over the other male. His dark hair his bright eyes and the way he bickered with the cats over begging for bites of his steak was perfect to Stiles. This was how he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with someone.

Meals gathered around with two very annoying cats and a TV in the back ground sharing stories of the work day. Just being together, maybe one day throw a kid or two into the mixture if Peter wanted kids after all.

Just then Peter glanced up from flicking Magic on the ear and he raised a eye brow at Stiles in question making the younger wolf blush and shrug. "Nothing. Just thinking," Stiles muttered leaning over to give him a soft kiss.

Thinking of the future I want with someone like you. He added quietly.

"Thinking of how you still owe me 12,000 dollars because I haven't forgotten just because we are dating," Peter muttered before taking a bite of his steak.

Well maybe on second thought he could marry Scott and Isaac.

~TWO YEARS LATER~

Stiles was confused as to why he Peter wanted to have a stay in dinner at the shop of all places. But the fact he was cooking was enough to make Stiles agree to it. He spent enough time there as it was.

Walking into the shop with a grumble about how they could have gone to the four star place in town and had good food on Peter's bosses dime his voice died in his throat.

The shop was decorated in sparkling ice sickle lights and a beautiful romantic picnic like setting was laid out on the middle of the floor.

Fuck he was not going to cry. In the two years he and Peter had been together he had been treated to many romantic things. The first Christmas with Peter he had been given a mate promise ring and he had cried.

His dad had threatened to shoot Peter.

On Stiles birthday he had been whisked away to a romantic cruise in the virgin islands.

But this was his kind of romantic that Peter knew Stiles liked best. The cheap home made cheesy kind. Stiles would be giving him everything he wanted for this.

Turning to face Peter Stiles wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down into a slow deep kiss. "Alpha mine you are amazing...a assshat for not telling me but amazing,"

the deep chuckle slipping from the older wolfs chest and vibrating against Stiles own warmed him. Stiles pulled Peter over to the picnic and they slipped down to sit amongst the blankets and pillows.

Stiles made them each a plate and he poured them a big glass of wine.

Stiles and Peter ate making small talk never moving to far apart from each other bodies touching the whole time. Soon dinner was finished and put aside off the blankets and Peter moved to grab something from his pocket.

Stiles raised a curious eye brow in question. "No don't ask," Peter moved so that he was facing Stiles and he pulled the small black velvet box out popping it open to show the silver and blue jeweled ring he started to speak.

"Since the moment I found you passed out on my couch half sprawled hung over, something about you has caught my heart and kept it. And I can't see myself ever letting it go," he took a deep breath as he saw Stiles eyes already starting to tear up some.

"I know we're already mates and you took my mark and it's as good as stone that we'll be together forever but Stiles. I know this means the world to me and you will you marry me?"

He didn't have to wait for a yes or no because he had a lap full of Stiles and a pair of lips firmly pressed to his. He slipped the ring onto Stiles ring finger just before the two fell back onto the pile of pillows and blankets.

Stiles looked down into the eyes of the man he was going to marry the man he was in love with. The man who he would spend forever with. He pulled him into a deep kiss before he growled low In his throat and started to strip away the clothes.

Peter let out a low moan but chuckled softly. "Stiles there's a rule on no sex in the shop," he reminded him as Stiles was sliding down Peter's chest to unzip the older wolfs jeans. "Fuck it. Fuck me and now," Stiles grunted out.

Peter let out a soft sigh at the way Stiles spoke before he flipped them over and hurriedly removed the remaining of the clothing they wore. Stiles whined as he felt their skin touch together and felt the heavy weight of his alpha over him.

Peter's lips trailed kisses down along his neck to his collar bone kissing over the mating mark he had left there on the one year mark of Stiles becoming a werewolf. Stiles let out soft breathy moans as he trailed his still human nails down his back.

Peter knew they both still had trouble controlling the shift when they were like this so in sync so lost in passion.

Peter kissed down Stiles chest moving to reach for his pants he grabbed blindly for the small packet of lube he kept in the pocket for situations such as this when Stiles was unable to contain himself.

Stiles let out a soft whine at it taking so long and Peter answered him with a nip at his hip bone. Stiles growled in return his eyes flashing that bright silver. Peter returned to the younger wolf and tore the packet open with his teeth.

Working half the packet onto his fingers he kissed over Stiles hips to his cock taking him into his mouth and swallowing him whole in one gulp.

Peter's mouth was a sinful place to be and it was one of Stiles favorite spots to be in. Stiles fisted a hand into Peter's hair as he spread his legs knowing what would come next.

Soon he felt two of Peter's slick fingers slowly rubbing the edge of his tight pucker before slowly pressing into his tightness.

Stiles let out a soft moan like hiss as he arched off the blanket pushing his cock deeper into Peter's throat. Peter pulled back with a lewid pop as he gave soft kitten like licks to the tip and he made tutting sounds.

Starting a searching thrusting motion with his fingers knowing it wouldn't take long for Stiles to be ready for him Peter angled them a bit. With low needy moans Stiles rolled his hips to meet Peter's hand thrust for thrust craving and needing more.

Soon Stiles was sweating and panting his rolling hips were almost a forceful thrusting off the blanket. "Please Peter," he begged as he looked up locking eyes with his mate. Peter gave in, he so enjoyed watching Stiles come undone.

Peter withdrew his fingers crawled up Stiles body a bit he grabbed for the last of the packet covering his cock with it he stroked himself to spread it out before he flipped them over.

he smirked having Stiles straddling him he whispered out. "Ride then baby," Stiles felt shivers run down his body as he lifted himself and he angled Peter's cock so he could lower himself down.

Sliding down he moaned as he felt every inch of the large member slip inside of his tightness. Moaning himself Peter tossed his had back a bit his hands firmly placed on Stiles hips.

Once fully lowered and seated Stiles let out the breath of air he had been holding his body shaking as he started to rock back and forth a bit before he started to raise and lower himself.

Once he had his legs and hips under control and god he felt so good riding Peter he was slamming his hips up and down taking him as hard and fast as he could. Stiles felt as if this was the best sex they had ever had.

And who cared if every werewolf who would come into the shop for the next week would smell it! This was him and Peter this was perfection at it's best.

The way his cock would hit dead on to Stiles prostate and send him into a moaning mess was to much, by the time Peter was moving to stroke Stiles' cock it was to late he was far to gone that he only lasted a few strokes before he was gone.

Moaning out his mates name as he came Stiles road out his orgasm as he felt Peter thrusting into him hard and needy before he felt and heard the alpha release inside him and if he hadn't just came he would have a second time.

Falling to rest his forehead on the larger and older males chest he looked up at him moving to kiss him softly. "I love you," he mumbled out softly as he kissed him. "I love you to Stiles," Peter whispered back stroking some of the sweat soaked hair out of his face.

Isaac texted Stiles the next morning with a long and angry message about the smell of sex and how he would be scarred for life. The shop smelt like bleach for two weeks after.

SIX WEEKS LATER.

Stiles raced to the sink in the back of the shop and threw up for the third time in the last four hours holding onto his stomach gagging at the smell of the tuna noodle that was on the special for the day at the shop.

A worried looking Liam whimpered and ran to get Isaac who rushed over to his side and helped clean the sick off the other wolf and got him out of the shop and to the side walk out front sitting on a bench.

"Whats wrong...you smelt like vomit earlier today too...are you sick?" Isaac looked him over worriedly as if he was afraid Stiles might break at any minute.

"No I'm fine might just be some kind of stomach but I've been like this for the past day or so," Stiles waved it off as he rubbed his temples, the head ache attached to the throwing up was killer.

Isaac didn't look convinced and he frowned he was about to speak when Erica moved to stand in front of Stiles and shoved a card board box in front of his face. "Piss on it," was all she said.

The box showed a picture of a male and a female both holding a similar box both with smiles and pictures of babies on the box. "I'm not pregnant," Stiles tried to say dismissing the idea. "Piss on the fucking test Stilinksi," Erica said firmly.

Isaac nodded as he licked over his lips running a hand through his curly hair. "You should. You do have sex a lot...I smell it on you and you do smell...sweeter and I thought it was because you were baking more but no it's not that," Isaac muttered as he stood and helped Stiles to his feet.

Stiles huffed holding the box in his hands. "This is stupid I'm not pregnant," he muttered with a grunt.

"I'm pregnant," he whispered out ten minutes later as he stepped out of the staff only bathroom holding the pregnancy test which had shown up positive the moment the pee had touched the stick.

He was so pregnant he had a almost instant answer. God fuck you Peter Hale.

"What am I going to do we just got engaged and we've not really discussed kids," he mumbled out with a frown. Isaac looked at him like he was insane. "You discuss kids...you have a baby boom there end of topic," Isaac mumbled out as he reached out taking the test looking it over.

Stiles sighed dramatically as he glared at Isaac. "Fuck you Isaac," he grumbled and he blinked, he had said it out loud for the first time in a long time. "No thanks Scott prefers I let him do that," Isaac winked and went to take a order.

Stiles groaned and he sighed, he had to talk to Peter.

Once Peter picked him up from work he held the test in his hands nervously, walking into their kitchen he bit his lip. "Hey...so...erm..I have to tell you something," he whispered out as he held the test out and he placed it into Peter's hands.

The older wolf looked over the test and he blinked slowly before he pulled Stiles to him and he took in a few long sniffs. "You do smell pregnant...I had thought you did but I wasn't sure," Peter said with a smile on his scruffy face.

Stiles blinked shocked the alpha hadn't said anything but more shocked he was okay with this. "So...we're gunna have a baby?" Stiles asked softly. "We're gunna have a baby," Peter muttered out as he pulled him close and he kissed him softly.

NINE MONTHS LATER

Stiles held the little baby close as he watched her wiggle around and he smiled at her, this was his and Peter's little girl. She was something they had made together. Something special no one could ever take away.

Peter peeked down at the wiggling just born baby who was a few hours old who looked back at him with his own eyes. "She's beautiful Stiles," Peter whispered as he stroked one of her dark chocolate locks of hair.

The two were in a privet room waiting on visitors to start flocking in to see the little bundle of joy. Stiles looked at Peter and he nodded kissing him softly he whispered. "We made her...our own little Callie,"

Stiles had picked the first name Callyntine and Peter had picked the middle name Thalia of course the last name was Hale. Stiles loved her, he loved her more than life.

A knock at the door brought them out of the little bubble of baby bliss and the pack all walked in carrying flowers and gifts. Each took a turn holding her and looking over her. Making small baby sounds and cooing at her.

Stiles saw a look from Isaac to Scott when he was holding Callie and a look back with a shy yet firm smile. Oh well more babies maybe. And then he saw Liam holding Callie and he thought the world would stop.

Liam looked at her like she was made of glass and held her so protectively as he whispered to her, her little werewolf baby ears would pick up what he was saying. Brett rubbed Lam's back and whispered in his ears which made Liam nod.

Stiles looked up at Peter and the two shared a soft kiss before he looked back at the youngest two holding the baby. "Liam...are you?" Stiles started to ask before he could stop himself and he felt his eyes water.

Liam was singing softly to the baby rocking her to sleep. His jealous, anger issues having little beta was singing his baby to sleep. Brett looked up at Stiles and winked. "He loves her...she smells like you,"

This was his family, this was all he needed. This was perfection. Stiles was so happy he couldn't ask for anything else he would ever need.

FIVE YEARS LATER.

"Callie make sure you have your bag and Cody's and Maggie's I want everything perfect and in order when Liam gets here got it?" he asked the five year old as she nodded firmly, the little girl with hair matching his and eyes like Peters.

She ran off demanding the four year old and two year old get ready or she'd alpha roll them, face palming he called after her not to threaten them. He was so glad he was getting a night off with Peter after all this time.

Suddenly the two year old Maggie was sniffling and tugging on his pants leg. "Cawwie mean," she was sniffling and Stiles sighed, her eyes also like Peter's full of tears broke his heart every chance they got.

Lifting Maggie into his arms he bounced her as he gathered the bags by the front door and he kissed her forehead. "She's just excited to go see uncle Liam and uncle Brett and the twins aren't you?" he asked the little girl.

She nodded her head her tiny pig tails bobbing as she did. Soon they were joined by a little boy who looked like a smaller version of Stiles and Callie both dressed and ready just as the door was knocked on.

Thank god he was five minutes from a day with just Peter. He loved his children he did more than life but he needed a day for himself and Peter.

It was the day of his changing and he and Peter were supposed to do something romantic and so it was the one day a year asides important days he called in the baby sitter card.

Opening the door he spotted Liam with Brett and the twins in the double stroller he thanked god they hadn't had twins. The kids all ambushed Liam and started rambling to him.

Stiles handed all the bags to Brett and gave him the instructions. "Don't let Callie use your phone she's been calling Scott and trying to get him to give us a dog," Stiles mumbled with a groan.

Brett snorted with a raised eye brow. "We know...she's just like me and it's not even funny two days ago she went next door to play and conored him in the kitchen asking if she could have a puppy," Stiles eyed his oldest daughter.

She looked up from telling Liam all about her new class she was in to smile at him innocently. Children were evil. "Just have fun with Peter and remember for Liam's birthday you have me and him covered," with that they were gone.

Two hours later Stiles was looking good. He admitted it he cleaned up good when he wasn't changing diapers or filling cups with juice and running to help someone go potty. He looked good for tonight.

He had a hour or two until Peter got home from work so why not take a small nap, moving he grabbed one of the kids favorite stuffed animals, he missed them already he curled up and smiled as the two cats joined him.

Peter came home from work to the house quiet and found Stiles asleep on the couch looking amazing in his best outfit and clutching a stuffed animal to his chest, two large fat cats curled up on him.

Smiling Peter thought back to many years ago when he had walked into this very house and found the same man shirtless passed out with both his cats on this very couch.

How things had changed. Smiling Peter leaned over and he he nudged Stiles carefully. "Hey...hey there sexy stranger. Wanna get up and have dinner with me?" Peter asked as he moved the stuffed animal from his grasp and slid to lay with him.

Stiles yawned and moved to make room for him kissing him softly he smiled. "I was having this amazing dream...it was about when we met," he mumbled as he stretched out and he accidentally bumped into something which fell to the floor and made a loud crashing sound.

"Oh was it about my vase...because you never paid me back for it," Peter mumbled as he kissed down his jaw. Stiles growled and smacked him behind the head. "No, well yes...actually it was about how the morning I woke up here," he mumbled out as he curled around him.

Peter nodded for him to go on. "You could have called the cops but you let me go. And now look...all because I broke into your house we're married and have three kids," he whispered out happily. Peter smirked as he kissed him softly.

"Three beautiful kids and two cats...and a dog," Peter mumbled as he bit his lip and he nodded to the door way. Stiles groaned as he glanced over to the door way and a puppy was wiggling about chewing on one of his shoes.

"You didn't," he muttered out glancing back up at the older wolf. "I did, Scott helped me. She's a collie mixed with border collie and will be great for the kids," he kissed Stiles firmly before he spoke. "just embrace it," Peter mumbled out softly.

Stiles sighed, three kids two cats and a puppy. His life was going to be a whirl wind. "She'd get the world if she asked," he spoke the truth, he knew he or Peter would get her the world. "Anything they wanted or you anything you wanted," Peter assured him.

Stiles turned to look at him his eyes shinning with love. "I want you...to never mention the vase again in our whole lives,' he whispered out kissing him firmly. "As you wish," Peter mumbled against his lips before the shrill bark of the puppy pulled them out of the bliss.

"Yeah that's gunna get annoying," Stiles mumbled before he awed as she tripped over herself running to them. "And cute okay she's cute. Cal is gunna love her," Stiles whispered out sitting up and picking the puppy up, cuddling her close. "I love you Peter,"

"I love you to my little felon," he teased kissing him softly. Stiles groaned sighing, never would he live down breaking and entering into his husbands house. But in the long run he actually never wanted to. He wanted to remember it for the rest of his life.


End file.
